Proclamar a la reina
by Ayame D. Moriuchi
Summary: Luffy se acaba de convertir en el nuevo Rey de los Piratas al haber encontrado el One Piece y al haber llegado a Raftel. Una carta de Gol D. Roger es la que determina cuál es su nueva misión. Proclamar a la nueva Reina de los Piratas. - Capitulo 11: Decisiones.
1. Carta del pasado

_¡Hola! He aquí una nueva historia, este es solo el principio, lo que desatará la historia._

 _Nos leeremos muy pronto._

* * *

 **Disclaimer: One Piece es propiedad de Oda-sensei**

* * *

 _PRÓLOGO_

¡Hola Rey de los Piratas!

-¿Crees que eres la persona más libre del mundo? Pues tienes razón. El Rey de los Piratas es la persona más libre del mundo, ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Ser una mala persona, adueñarte del mundo o andar tan libre como un pez, ayudar a tus nakamas a seguir con sus sueños, todo eso es decisión tuya, pero antes quiero que escuches algo.

Has llegado hasta este lugar, ¡Felicidades! Tal vez eres la primera persona que lo logra, después de mi, claro está. Pero el mérito no es solo tuyo. El que estés aquí fue un trabajo en conjunto, tus nakamas son los responsables de que hoy te proclames el Rey. Debes agradecerles desde el fondo de tu corazón.

No permitas que algo les pase, puesto que si llegaste hasta aquí, puedo llegar a decir que eres la persona más fuerte del mundo, el orgullo es lo que me permite decirlo, pues si lo tienes, antes de llegar aquí, lograste derrotar a los 4 yonkou y a bastantes enemigos más.

Pero el éxito no solo está hecho de victorias y batallas ganadas, también lo forman las pérdidas y las derrotas, eres una persona muy afortunada, porque has logrado levantarte las veces que fueron necesarias y seguir adelante…

Ahora, ¿Crees que eres la persona que lo tiene todo en el mundo? Te equivocas. Sé que en esta era, la era que yo inicié, las personas están tan centradas en lograr sus objetivos que no se han preocupado por formar una familia. Se lo que estarás pensando, "mis nakamas son mi familia" Claro que sí. ¿Pero tienes a alguien que esté a tu lado? ¿Una Reina?

¡Todo Rey debe tener a su Reina!, yo tengo una mujer ahora, ella me regaló algo inigualable, un hijo. No seré capaz de ver crecer a mi hijo… Tengo una misión nueva para ti. Encuentra a tu Reina y hazla feliz, cuida a tu familia, si tienes un hijo, cuídalo, pero no creo que sea el momento de tenerlo ahora. Creo que será lo mismo para ti, pero los primeros años los piratas te temerán y respetarán al mismo tiempo, pero también el mundo querrá tu cabeza… No es momento de decir eso.

Lo que quiero decir es que tu primera misión es encontrar a tu Reina. Que el mundo sepa quién es la Reina de los Piratas. Proclama a tu Reina.

Y recuerda, tanta libertad no es buena.

Actual Rey pirata: Gol D. Roger.

\- ¿Listo, capitán?

-Claro. –Roger no le había dicho a nadie acerca de entregarse aún, pero eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer, después de todo, su enfermedad no lo haría vivir mucho tiempo más.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Rayleigh.

-Solo una carta dirigida al futuro. –Terminó de escribir el mensaje. Caminó hasta su compañero y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Ahora me pregunto si fue correcto escribirlo en ese idioma. –Se rascó la cabeza. Había escrito el mensaje en el idioma de los Poneglyphs…

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

Como he dicho, nos leemos pronto


	2. Destino

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei

* * *

 _Años después…_

Raftel era el destino de todos los piratas, el lugar prometido, donde se encontraba el One Piece y los sombreros de paja habían conquistado sus terrenos. Poco tiempo había pasado desde entonces, poco menos de 3 semanas de las cuales 2 semanas habían estado anclados en esas aguas. Ahora tenían una nueva misión, la cual había sido petición de su capitán. Una nueva misión que había dejado a todos con la boca abierta, bueno, a la mayoría, y a cierta persona, con el corazón roto.

FLASH BACK

-Hoy es el último día en este lugar, mañana partiremos al amanecer, ¿Entendido? –Dijo la navegante. Todos asintieron. Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, era de noche, una noche donde las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, eran como una piedra preciosa reflejada por la luz, la luna se reflejaba en el horizonte en las blancas aguas y las olas golpeaban suavemente.

Luffy había derrotado a cada Yonkou y almirante de la marina, incluyendo al almirante de flota Akainu, convirtiéndose en el más fuerte, para después llegar a Raftel. Zoro derrotó a Mihawk, en la que fue la pelea más difícil de todas. Sanji ahora podía asegurar que el All Blue existía. Usopp ya no era el cobarde que habían conocido, aún actuaba como uno, pero al momento de pelear se comportaba como un guerrero y por fin había conocido Elbaf, la tierra de los gigantes. Robin había encontrado el gran poneglyph que conectaba a los demás revelando la historia del siglo vacío, lo que había pasado con la antigua civilización y los misterios que escondía la marina. Chopper era el mejor doctor del mundo, pues podía encontrar la cura a muchas enfermedades, todo eso por medio de un arduo trabajo, pero él decía que aún no era tiempo de confiarse, pues las enfermedades seguían apareciendo, aunque para el mejor doctor no era un problema muy grave. Franky logró que su barco conquistara el Grand Line, el interior del Grand Line, pero también quería conquistar el exterior.

Todas las buenas historias tienen un "pero", en este caso era: Pero habían 2 miembros de esta tripulación que aún no cumplían su sueño. Brook y Nami. Brook sería el siguiente en cumplirlo, pues por fin se reuniría con Laboon. Pero Nami tardaría un poco más en hacerlo, pues el mapa del mundo no era lo más fácil de hacer.

-Luffy, creo que es hora de que digas algo. –Le dijo su segundo al mando. El rey de los piratas asintió.

-Algunos hemos cumplido nuestros sueños, pero aún nos hace falta el sueño de nuestra navegante y de nuestro músico. Lo logaremos juntos. –Les sonrió a los susodichos. Continuó con su discurso. –Solo quiero decirles que sin ustedes, no habría llegado hasta aquí, a cumplir mi sueño, ahora los sueños de ustedes son mis sueños y mis sueños serán los suyos. Las victorias las hemos de celebrar en grande, (Como siempre) porque todo lo que conseguimos lo hemos hecho juntos.  
En el pasado, nuestras agonías las sufrimos todos, nuestros días felices los disfrutamos todos, como una familia, porque eso somos, una familia. Eso no va a cambiar, porque seguiremos estando como ahora, recuérdenlo, ustedes no solo son mis nakamas, son mi familia, siempre lo serán. –Era el discurso más sincero que daba el capitán hasta ahora. –Siempre estaré feliz de haberlos conocido, gracias por siempre.

-Capitán. –Dijo Robin conmovida.

-¡Súper! –Franky se limpiaba las lágrimas. –No estoy llorando… Bueno, ¡Si lo hago!, ¡Nuestro capitán ha madurado demasiado!

Luffy comenzó a caminar, dejando a sus nakamas, quería pensar sobre todo, en el tiempo que había pasado desde que los conoció. La tripulación del Sombrero de Paja había nacido en una pequeña isla del East Blue, justo en una base de la marina, donde Zoro aceptó unirse a él. Suspiró. Si que habían pasado varios años desde ese día.

-Tu discurso fue muy hermoso, Luffy. – La voz hizo que volteara y se dio cuenta de que no había ido muy lejos de donde todos estaban. Nami le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, él le devolvió una de sus típicas sonrisas. –Lo más sincero que he oído.

\- ¿Eso crees? –Se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba un poco apenado, sobre todo por lo que había dicho. Regresó a la normalidad. La pelirroja bajó su brazo. –Todo fue gracias a ti, si tú no hubieras guiado mi camino, no estaría aquí. –Nami se sonrojó por el alago, alagar no era típico de él, en cierta parte había madurado, tenía una actitud infantil aún, pero sus rasgos decían que era un hombre en todos los aspectos. Sus músculos estaban más marcados, el cabello le había crecido, estaba un poco más alto, era todo un Casanova o eso habían dicho muchas mujeres (Cosa que le molestaba), sobre todo, tenía la voluntad más fuerte del mundo.

Los demás no habían cambiado mucho y si lo habían hecho se veían muy similares a como estaban antes.

-Recuerda que yo no estaría aquí de no ser por ti, tú me liberaste, fuiste mi ancla de salvación, la persona a la que le debo todo, sin ti, ni siquiera pudiera ver todo esto. –Volteó al horizonte y se abrazó a sí misma. –El lugar donde cumpliste tu sueño, donde te volviste el Rey de los Piratas, eso era por lo que siempre habías luchado, lo que era más importante para ti.

-Claro, soy el hombre más libre de todos. –Sonrió.

\- Eres la persona más libre del mundo. –Concordó. Los dos comenzaron a reír.

\- ¡Luffy! –Gritó Zoro, haciendo que los dos voltearan – ¡Es hora!

El moreno volteó hacia Nami. –Vamos. –Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar, cuando llegaron a la mesa junto a sus nakamas, todos tenían una copa en las manos.

-Es el momento del brindis de celebración por nuestros logros. –Dijo Zoro. Luffy y Nami tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Robin compartió una mirada con Zoro y después los dos compartieron una mirada con Luffy y los tres asintieron.

-Nami, deberías hacer el brindis. –Invitó Robin, Nami asintió un poco desconcertada.

-Bueno, nuestro capitán ha dicho un discurso dirigido a todos nosotros- Levantó su copa y todos la siguieron. -Yo, al igual, espero estar más tiempo con ustedes. Recuérdenlo, todos estamos juntos, estamos con el hombre más libre del mundo. Con nuestro Rey Pirata. Somos la tripulación del Rey De los Piratas, los Sombrero de Paja. –Terminó con una sonrisa. – ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! –Gritaron todos chocando sus copas.

La noche transcurría y todos seguían reunidos.

-Recuerda que tanta libertad no es buena, capitán. – Luffy sonrió, recordando el mensaje que el antiguo Rey de los Piratas le dejó. Mensaje que había descifrado gracias a Robin, ella lo había guiado para que aprendiera a leer en ese idioma, pero aún se le complicaba un poco. Aún conservaba el sobre que contenía la carta.

-Claro que no lo es, Robin. –Dijo con complicidad. –Porque ahora, la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja, la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas tiene una nueva misión.

-¿De qué hablas, Luffy? –Nami arqueó una ceja. Luffy quedó en silencio.

-Luffy-san, ¿Tienes algo que decirnos? –Preguntó un Brook muy intrigado, el pelinegro giró hacia Robin y después hacia Zoro, los tres asintieron como poniéndose de acuerdo para hacer algo… de nuevo.

-Tenemos una nueva misión. –Dijo Zoro repitiendo lo dicho por parte de Luffy, sonrió de lado como burlándose de alguien.

-Capitán, ¿Quiere decirnos qué o mejor dicho, cuál es nuestra misión? –Decía Robin con demasiada obviedad, señalando que ya sabía de qué se trataba.

-Es una petición. El Rey de los Piratas debe tenerlo todo, ¿no?

-¿Desde cuándo eres ambicioso? –Dijo Usopp. –Que ser el Rey no se te suba a la cabeza.

-No, no es nada de eso. –Negaba con la cabeza. –Como el Rey de los Piratas debe tenerlo TODO, lo único que me hace falta es que alguien esté a mi lado, alguien con quien pueda pasar el resto de mi vida, una REINA. –Nami sintió un pequeño dolor, en realidad fue pequeño al principio, pero después sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón, quería doblarse por el dolor, irse corriendo y desaparecer, pero resistió. Sintió la mirada de Zoro sobre ella y cuando volteó para verificar si era cierto, él desvió la mirada con un rostro de satisfacción y un momento después su expresión ya no le decía nada.

-Luffy, ¿Qué tanto maduraste? –Dijo Franky entre lágrimas. –Eres todo un hombre.

-Partiremos mañana, ¿No es así, Nami? –Ella quiso decir "Sí", pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, se limitó a asentir. –Entonces, nuestro destino es el East Blue.

-Idiota de goma, ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? –Todos voltearon, Sanji parecía furioso.

-¿Sanji? –Luffy arqueó una ceja.

-Responde, ¿Eres TAN idiota? –Volvió a decir.

-Yo solo sé que el amor de mi vida vivió en el East Blue, sé que cuando llegue a ESE lugar, ella estará allí.

-Eres el más idiota de todos, uno de verdad. –Los rostros de confusión surgieron de todos, excepto de la navegante quien dijo con voz triste.

-Sanji-kun, deberías calmarte, el capitán hizo una petición, como él es el capitán, solo está decidiendo el rumbo –Sanji no parecía convencido de aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de la pelirroja, era obvio que le dolía saber la noticia –Muy bien, nuevo rumbo, el East Blue. Nuestra tierra natal nos espera.

FIN FLASH BACK

Estaban en camino al East Blue con una nueva misión, la cual sería encontrar a una persona en especial para cumplir un solo objetivo.

Proclamar a la reina.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Nos leeremos pronto.


	3. Tres Días

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por haber dejado sus Reviews, eso me anima a seguir trabajando en esta historia. Lamento no haber dicho nada de los Reviews del capitulo 1, pero no fui capaz de leerlos antes de públicar el capítulo 2. Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei

* * *

El barco estaba con un ambiente alegre-incómodo para muchos, pero al igual las risas se escuchaban diariamente. Risas que eran de diversión por parte del capitán, quien había demostrado estar más feliz que nunca en los últimos días. Por otro lado, estaba la navegante, quien había pasado los últimos días trabajando en mapas nuevos, no veía necesario salir del cuarto de cartografía, tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente. Esos dos hechos hacían que el ambiente estuviera un poco cargado cuando los dos estaban cerca.

Desde que salieron de Raftel Nami dijo que tenía que hacer bitácoras y trazar rutas por si necesitaban volver, para salir de esas aguas, para llegar al East Blue… en fin, era demasiado trabajo, y agradecía el tenerlo. Había veces en que pensaba quién podría ser ella, nunca conoció a ningún amigo o amiga de Luffy. El moreno no hablaba de nadie de su pasado, excepto de Shanks. Tal vez escondía muchas cosas, como Ace, si no hubiera aparecido, nunca habrían sabido que era su hermano.

Ahora tenía planeado evitar a Luffy lo más posible, y vaya que le estaba sirviendo, todos los días terminaba su trabajo muy cansada y a altas horas de la noche, regresaba a su cuarto inmediatamente para dormir y se levantaba muy temprano, cuando todos dormían. Cuando había días de tormenta o cambios de clima en donde era imposible no participar en sus labores, salía solo a dar órdenes e inmediatamente regresaba a su trabajo. Le había dado órdenes a Sanji de que nadie la podía molestar, solo Sanji era permitido allí, solo para ir a dejarle bocadillos.

Tocaron a la puerta del cuarto de cartografía y Nami supuso que era Sanji.

-Adelante. –Bajó sus lentes y estiró sus manos mientras sujetaba un bolígrafo, no volteó. En su mesita se encontraba llena de notas y archivos que se había pasado haciendo ese mismo día.

-Nami-san, te he traído unos bocadillos. –Dijo Sanji. El rubio traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida, su mirada se dirigió hacia los alrededores del cuarto, el cual estaba lleno de papeles colgados. Trató de pasar con máximo cuidado, quién sabe de qué sería capaz Nami si ensuciaba algo.

-No te preocupes Sanji-kun, hoy los quitaré y archivaré. –Señaló un cajón, sin apartar la vista de su documento, el cual había continuado al comprobar que era Sanji el que entraba.

-Nami-san, creo que es necesario que descanses, llevas más de una semana haciendo lo mismo –Dejó los bocadillos en una mesa cerca de ella. –Te estás sobre esforzando, no es necesario que hagas todo este trabajo en tan poco tiempo. Para eso habrá tiempo de más. Ve a tomar el sol, diviértete.

-No te preocupes, necesito acabar esto lo más pronto posible, es importante.

-Estoy muy preocupado por tu salud. –Entrecerró sus ojos y la analizó de arriba hacia abajo. Se veía más pálida de lo normal, tenía pequeñas ojeras colgando de sus ojos por la falta de sueño, la alegría que la caracterizaba había desaparecido casi por completo. –Si sigues así podrías enfermar drásticamente. Chopper está más preocupado y créeme que iré a pedirle medicina si es necesario.

-No es necesario, Sanji-kun. Además, no creo que tengas que darme medicinas, me encuentro perfectamente, solo necesito dormir un poco y listo.

-Pues hazlo ahora. No me gusta verte así. ¡No eres la Nami-san que conozco! Aquella llena de vida, la que disfruta robándole a las personas y regañando a los idiotas del barco.

-No puedo hacerlo ahora, estoy muy cerca de terminar mi trabajo, solo tres días más. –Eso al menos era cierto. Aunque se lamentaba, ya no tenía más cosas por hacer, no quería volver a salir, sería muy difícil ver a Luffy. Luffy… -¿Qué está haciendo Luffy? No lo he oído en todo el día. –Sanji captó inmediatamente la razón del por qué estaba así.

-Nami-san, si es por ese idiota, lo mantendré alejado de ti si es necesario, solo regresa. –Casi rogaba. Al escuchar esas palabras, Nami no pudo evitar interrumpir su escritura. –Lo lamento. –Sanji supo que tocó un tema demasiado profundo. –Es un gran idiota.

-No tienes nada que lamentar Sanji-kun. –Dirigió su mirada a la pared frente a ella. –Sabía que esto sucedería, él es libre de elegir a quien quiera.

Sanji había sido su confidente desde hace mucho tiempo, era una de las pocas personas a las que le podía contar todo. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Sanji, la persona que siempre había demostrado amor hacia ella y Robin, el que todos hubieran imaginado que mataría antes de entregar a una de sus mellorines, era alguien que apoyaba a Nami para avanzar en su relación con Luffy. Robin era la otra persona que lo sabía, pero ahora se había distanciado de ella, no podía hablar con nadie.

-Estaba tan seguro de que él sentía lo mismo por ti. –Sacudió su cabeza. Había hecho muchas cosas mal, aunque él quiso ayudarla antes, no pudo hacerlo bien… se prometió a sí mismo que todo sería diferente a partir de ahora. –Solo espero que algún día me perdones, Nami-san.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es culpa tuya. –Repitió la navegante. Lo volteó a ver y lo encontró sentado en una silla.

-Espero que algún día me perdones por esto. – Repitió con la mirada perdida. Sanji sonrió. –Todo sería diferente si me hubieras elegido, yo no te haría esperar tanto. –Nami estaba confundida.

-¿Sanji-kun? –El cocinero le había declarado su amor, pero eso fue años atrás, antes de conocer al "Amor de su vida". Violet tenía un lugar especial en la mente de Sanji, él no había quedado conforme con su separación repentina y quiso ir a buscarla, terminaron siendo algo más que amigos. Aunque era Sanji, de él no se podía esperar nada.

-No mal entiendas las cosas. Sabes que siempre serás mi Mellorine, independientemente de con quién estés. –El cariño que le había tomado a Nami ya no era el mismo, ahora la quería como se quiere una hermana pequeña.

-Gracias Sanji, en verdad te lo agradezco. A pesar de que las cosas con Luffy no hayan pasado como quería. –Bajó sus manos a su regazo. El trabajo había mantenido su mente distraída, no quería pensar qué iba a pasar después, agitó su cabeza evitando esos pensamientos. Sanji soltó una pequeña risita

\- Nami-san –Dijo el rubio haciendo que ella alzara la vista. –A veces ser paciente trae buenos resultados. –Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. –Ah, antes de que lo olvide, ¡Quita esa cara, eres más hermosa cuando sonríes! Recuerda que si no duermes el tiempo necesario traeré medicina. –Ella sonrió con tristeza, pero al menos era una sonrisa.

Sanji cruzó la puerta, cerrándola al salir. Nami siguió con su trabajo. Terminó con su trabajo y comenzó a quitar los papeles colgados de esa habitación, ordenó todos en orden y los archivó, hizo un poco de limpieza, como lo hacía diariamente. Al terminar fue a probar los bocadillos hechos por Sanji, de repente sintió un mareo. Tal vez Sanji tenía razón y necesitaba descansar un poco, cuando terminó de comer lo que el rubio le llevó, recostó una mejilla en la mesa, quiso levantarse y seguir trabajando, pero el estar así la hacía sentirse en paz, era tan cómodo y relajante para ella, se dijo a sí misma que tenía que seguir y se levantó, la vista se le nubló y cayó, no supo nada más.

* * *

-¡Sanji! –Luffy hizo pucheros. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Porque eres un insensible. Ahora déjame prepararte algo. –Luffy asintió, pero no comprendió las primeras palabras del cocinero. Estaba en la cocina esperando al cocinero. Él le había dicho que iba a regresar pronto, que si tomaba algo de la cocina se las vería con él, así que no le dejó muchas opciones.

-Luffy, ¿me podrías decir quién es ella? –Eso era una pequeña duda.

-¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Dijo Luffy resignado.

-Solo quería comprobarlo. –Suspiró – Hace un tiempo le prometí que sería muy feliz a toda costa, su felicidad es muy importante para mí, solo no lo arruines.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Ayudarás, no es así? –Preguntó observando la mesa.

-Claro. – Primero tenía que asegurarse de algo. – ¿Cuándo pondrán en marcha el plan?

-Cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla.

-Eso es en tres días. –Sonrió y le entregó un pedazo de carne con una salsa especial y se dispuso a hacer la cena.

* * *

Cuando la cena estuvo lista unas horas más tarde, todos estaban senados en la mesa y como había sido toda la semana anterior, un asiento se encontraba vacío. Todos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a sus cuartos. Chopper se quedó para hablar con Sanji.

-¿Otra vez no vendrá a cenar? –Preguntó el doctor.

-No lo creo. –Contestó el cocinero. La verdad, odiaba que la navegante no comiera bien, solo aceptaba comida en las mañanas y en las tardes, no iba a cenar y todo lo que ingería eran pequeñas porciones.

-Su salud me preocupa. –Dijo en tono serio.

-A mi también. –Recordó el rostro pálido que tenía. Quiso decirle a Chopper pero este comenzó a hablar antes de que tuviera oportunidad.

-Necesito hacerle estudios, creo que podría enfermar. –Era muy importante lo que el doctor pensaba y más si era el mejor doctor del mundo.

-Eso le he dicho, pero se niega. Creo que tienes que ponerle medicina en su comida.

-Eso ayudará, pero creo que esos estudios serán necesarios de todas formas. –Aseguró el doctor.

-Está bien, mañana hablaré con ella. –Chopper se retiró de la cocina dejando al cocinero allí. –Nami-san. Ese idiota te hará feliz, te lo juro. –Así, las olas golpeaban al barco y la noche seguí su curso. Nadie sabía que depararía el mañana.

* * *

¡Hola (De nuevo)! Que bien si han llegado hasta aquí, nos espera un largo camino para terminar esto, espero actualizar en menos de una semana.

He notado que hay inconformidad en cuando a la pareja principal, pero lamento decirles que esta historia la tenía planeada hace tiempo, además nadie es obligado a leer nada que no les guste, así que no es necesario dejar comentarios ofensivos.  
El rincón de los comentarios fue creado para dejar críticas constructivas acerca de una historia, no hagamos mal uso de este...

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

¿Reviews?


	4. Promesas

Hola, lamento publicar hasta ahora, pero me habían robado una cuenta y esa persona envió mensajes ofensivos a muchos conocidos, tenía que resolver ese problema lo más rápido posible, quise esperar hasta descubrir quién era y lo hice. Gracias por esperar.

Dejando de lado ese tema, me ha sorprendido la gran aceptación de este fic, no tenía muchas esperanzas al principio, gracias por ese apoyo. Sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo.

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei

* * *

Nami despertó, estaba oscuro; trató de levantarse, le dolía todo; encendió la luz y pudo ver que afuera era de noche. Cuando observó el reloj se llevó una gran sorpresa, era muy tarde. Las 3 am. Se sentía cansada, tenía que ir a su cuarto para que Robin no sospechara. Le dolía la cabeza, bastante. Ordenó las cosas en su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir se encontró a Zoro, estuvo a punto de gritar hasta que él le puso una mano en la boca para que no lo hiciera. Cuando él la liberó no desperdició el tiempo y le dio un buen golpe.

-¡No hagas eso! –Dijo con dientes en forma de tiburón. Quiso hacer otra cosa hasta que sintió que la cabeza le punzó. Se puso una mano en la frente. -¿Qué haces despierto a las 3 am? Bueno, eso justificaría por qué siempre estás durmiendo en el día.

-Ja ja, muy graciosa. –Contestó con sarcasmo.

-De todas formas, ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo y después soltó un suspiro.

-Pues he venido a hablar de muchas cosas contigo, espero no estés cansada. –Le habló con un poco de sarcasmo aún en su voz.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –Alzó su vista. – ¿Acaso no escuchaste? Son las 3 am.

-Bueno, es la única hora a la que estás disponible. –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

-No lo creo. –Iba a ceder, pero con ese dolor de cabeza no pensaría correctamente, y si era importante tal vez haría o diría algo que podría hacer que todo saliera mal.

-Hagamos un trato. Hablarás conmigo de lo que quieras hasta mañana y a cambio yo… quitaré el 10 porciento de tus deudas.

-Pero es un asunto importante. –Zoro hablaba con un poco de nerviosismo. Estaba un poco extraño en su comportamiento.

-¿Qué es tan importante para que no pueda dormir? –Arqueó una ceja.

-Créeme, lo es.

-¿Es de vida o muerte? ¿Hay dinero de por medio? –Se intrigó un poco.

-Es demasiado importante para mí. –Cruzó los brazos.

-Entonces puede esperar. –Zoro iba a hablar pero Nami alzó una mano para que se detuviera. –Mañana, 2 pm. –El peliverde se resignó y asintió. Nami comenzó a caminar.

-Prométeme algo. –Muchas interrupciones en ese día. Bueno, algo le había picado a Zoro.

-¿Qué?

-No le dirás a nadie de esto. Solo quedará en nosotros dos, al menos hasta que yo lo diga. –Definitivamente algo estaba mal con el espadachín.

-Está bien. –Contestó un poco confusa. Caminó rápido para evitar otra posible interrupción. Llegó a su habitación. Robin estaba en su cama, dándole la espalda. Entró sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla, tomó una ducha y se puso ropa más cómoda, una vez que tocó su cama, quedó inmediatamente dormida.

* * *

Cuando Nami despertó de su sueño, pensó que no habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que se quedó dormida, pero al ver el reloj decía que eran las 7 am. Sintió un frío repentino en el cuerpo, cuando volteó a la ventana lo pudo ver, nieve. ¿Cómo no sintió los cambios de temperatura la noche pasada? De cualquier forma, ellos ya sabían cómo actuar en estas situaciones. Se dirigió al armario y tomó lo primero que tocó, no tenía muchas ganas de esforzarse en su vestuario. Tenía puestos unos jeans y una blusa cualquiera, con un abrigo color café. Se dejó el cabello suelto. Tomó unos cuantos libros que necesitaría para continuar con su trabajo del día y se dirigió al cuarto de cartografía. Un día más por empezar.

* * *

-Es muy temprano para que estés aquí. –El cocinero limpiaba vasos, estaba dándole la espalda.

-Ni yo entiendo qué hago despierto. –Se encogió de hombros. El chico del sombrero de paja movía sus pies de un lado a otro. Sanji volteó a verlo, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que había llegado. Cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar que una gotita le bajara por la cabeza.

-Oye Luffy. ¿No tienes frío? –Eso era muy común del pelinegro, él no se daría cuenta del frío si alguien no se lo decía.

-¿Frío? –Observó a su alrededor y notó desde la ventana que había nieve. –Ahora que lo dices… ¡Hace mucho frío! ¡Ahora regreso Sanji! –Corrió a su habitación por un abrigo.

-Habitación, habitación, habitación. –Repetía Luffy abrazándose así mismo. Giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro. Volteó hacia arriba, allí estaba la pelirroja, viéndolo fijamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa, le causaba gracia ver al pelinegro que se acababa de dar cuena de que estaba nevando. Se veía mal. Esa escena le recordó a la vez que ella había enfermado y la banda de los mugiwara no tenía un médico a bordo.

Los dos se observaron por unos segundos, segundos en que él olvido todo a su alrededor, incluso la nieve. La primera en reaccionar fue ella, quien desvió la mirada y siguió su camino. Él quiso ir detrás de ella, pero Sanji lo mataría, le había dicho que no la molestara. Pero fue muy satisfactorio verla en ese momento, después de todo ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Corrió a su habitación y tomó una chaqueta roja. Regresó a la cocina y a diferencia de cuando se había ido, ahora traía una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

-¿Ahora qué paso? –Sanji preparaba té para Nami.

-No, no es nada.

-Claro… –Dijo dudoso. –Oye, observa si el cuarto de las chicas tiene la luz encendida.

-¿Lo dices por Nami? –Sanji asintió. –La vi hace unos momentos, creo que se dirigía al cuarto de cartografía.

-Idiota. Ahora quédate aquí, no veo necesario decirte la regla de nuevo. –El cocinero salió de allí. Llevaba una taza de té y un emparedado, lo que Nami no sabría era que ese desayuno llevaba medicina que Chopper había preparado. El pequeño renito se había levantado muy temprano a dejarle esos medicamentos que estarían mezclados con sus alimentos y también Sanji estaba utilizando sus recetas secretas para recuperar la energía.

* * *

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso? A pesar de que lo quería evitar, no podía. Sabía que de una manera u otra terminaría viéndolo, pero no creyó que sería así. Él estaba temblando del frío, solo de recordarlo le causaba gracia, ese Luffy era un despistado. Tocaron a su puerta.

-Adelante. –No podía ocultar esa nueva energía que surgió al verlo, hasta hablaba como antes.

-Oh, Nami-san. Te traje un té. –Puso la taza en la mesa de siempre.

-Gracias, Sanji-kun.

-Te veo con más ánimos. –Lo dijo, pudo notar que seguía con el mismo aspecto de cansancio.

-Oh, solo dormí un poco más de lo común. –Eso era una mentira-verdad, si es que desmayarse contaba como dormir.

-No me mientas, se que lo viste. –Afirmó. Ella no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Yo…

-Nami-san, si el verlo es mejor para ti, deberías dejar de ocultarte.

-No, yo no sé cómo reaccionar a esto. –Bajó su mirada.

-Solo sé tú misma. Eso siempre funciona, ¿o no? –Logró sacarle una sonrisa, una verdadera.

-Creo que tienes razón. –Admitió con voz baja.

-Prométeme que descansarás más y que saldrás de aquí.

-Lo haré. –Dijo enérgicamente.

-Necesito verlo. –Nami arqueó una ceja. –Hoy, saldrás a cenar con todos. ¿Lo prometes? –Ella dudó un poco.

-Lo… Prometo. –Eso hizo que el cocinero saliera de allí satisfecho.

Las horas pasaban en el barco. Las risas de Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky y hasta Robin, se podían escuchar. Un día de nieve no sería desperdiciado para nada, ellos eran la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja. Era su naturaleza divertirse a cualquier costo. Hubo momentos en que quiso salir y divertirse al igual que ellos, pero algo le decía que no. Extrañamente se sentía mucho mejor, ese té y el emparedado habían hecho magia con ella, pero ahora tenía un poco de sueño, aunque fueran… volteó a su reloj, la 1 pm sentía que estar en su cama sería la mejor opción en ese momento.

Siguió trabajando en el documento que tenía en sus manos, pasó el tiempo y como pudo ver, esta vez terminaría más rápido que los días anteriores, solo debía hacer a un lado el sueño. Pasó el tiempo y cada vez se concentraba más y más en lo que hacía, hasta podría afirmar que se estaba divirtiendo, era su pasión hacer eso, claro que se divertía. Decidió tomarse un descanso, observó el reloj, 2:35 pm. Vaya, había pasado muy poco tiempo y ya casi terminaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo y escuchó que tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante. –No volteó a ver, decidió seguir con su trabajo. –Al parecer si podré ir a la cena, hoy terminaré muy temprano. Solo me hacen falta unos documentos más y listo.

-¿Enserio? –Nami volteó al oír que esa voz no era la de Sanji. –Ahora sé que tienes mucho tiempo para escucharme. –Volteó al reloj de nuevo 2:43. Recordó la noche anterior. Al ver el rostro de la navegante, Zoro suspiró. –Lo olvidaste.

-Recuerdo haber dicho 2 pm.

-Es que… Este barco es como un laberinto. –Se excusó.

-No creo que ese sea el problema. –Una gotita bajaba por su cabeza.

-Eso no importa.

-Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –Volteó su silla, a forma que quedó frente a él. Zoro se inclinó en una pared.

-Pues… Te dije que era algo muy importante para mí.

-Sí, eso dijiste. –Rodó los ojos al ver que no se lo diría fácilmente.

-Es algo que no podría decir en voz alta.

-Oh, vamos. No tengo todo el día.

-Por lo que dijiste hace un momento, yo creo que sí.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. –Dijo con los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien. Sé que nunca te pediría ayuda, pero esta vez es diferente. –Casi reía al notar su nerviosismo. –Yo… -Comenzó a sudar.

-¿Tú? –Parecía que le iba a dar fiebre por lo nervioso que estaba.

-No me presiones. –La fulminó con la mirada.

-Está bien, está bien. –Alzó las manos. Segundos después, Zoro comenzó a hablar de nuevo, esta vez tartamudeando.

-Bueno, yo… Yo estoy… Estoy… Estoy enamorado de Robin.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Antes que nada, debo decir una cosa. Había terminado el capítulo con todos los ajustes que pensé, eran necesarios. Pero como suelo hacer, lo estaba corrigiendo en la página, y por causas del destino, el servidor se cerró y los cambios ¡BUM! Desaparecieron (casi lloro por ello), trataré de recordar lo que había colocado.

Bueno, esta semana fue muy interesante para los seguidores de One Piece, primero con el manga (Del cual no haré spolier, aunque la mayoría ya lo sepa). Y el anime, con la animación del Gear 4 y las quejas del "pequeño" error de TOEI al poner unas inexistentes sandalias, a mi parecer hicieron lo que pudieron. Bueno, solo quería desahogarme… ¿Qué piensas tú?

Como siempre, gracias por leer esta historia.

¿Reviews?


	5. Alianzas

¡Hola! Perdón por tanta espera. Aquí un nuevo capítulo...

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

Zoro tenía el rostro rojo y se podía notar su vergüenza a un kilometro de distancia. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡No es gracioso! –A pesar de sus intentos, Nami no dejó de reír. Es más, hasta se había puesto las manos en el estomago. Cuando paró lo suficiente para hablar y trató de calmarse le dirigió una mirada satisfecha.

-Bueno, no es como si lo que me acabaras de decir fuera un secreto. Pero no lo puedo creer, el gran Roronoa Zoro admitiendo cosas como esta. –Se limpió una pequeña lágrima que logró escapar al reír tanto.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –El peli verde no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

-Mira, los demás podrán ser estúpidos, pero yo no. Te he visto, te he oído. ¿Recuerdas cuando todos contamos la historia de nuestras vidas? –Él asintió. Ella se levantó de su asiento y lo apuntó con un dedo. –Pues ahí es cuando lo comencé a sospechar. Cuando Robin contó la suya y tú cerrabas los puños mientras te hacías el dormido. –Se acercó tanto que su dedo quedó justo en su nariz. – ¿Tienes el valor para negarlo? –Cuando Zoro no respondió y apartó la mirada ella sonrió de satisfacción. –Eso creí.

-¿Ah? ¿Crees que eres la única que puede decir algo? –Comenzó a defenderse. –En Raftel lo noté, crees que me engañas pero no. Yo tampoco soy tan estúpido.

-Lo eres tanto como para perderte si te digo dónde está la salida.

-¡No desvíes el tema! –Se puso de pie. – ¿Quieres que te diga qué tanto sé? Sé que estas tan loca por Luffy como para impedir que haga lo que tiene planeado, sé que el cocinero es tu cómplice y que no sales de aquí para no verlo, pero que eso es lo que más quieres. No soy estúpido, ¿Lo ves?

Nami no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada y un poco incómoda, suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, ya no era momento de fingir, ¿Por qué? Tal vez por el peso que cargaba desde ese día en Raftel, por engañarse a sí misma diciendo que todo estaría mejor, por ser una persona desdichada, por todo.

-Tienes razón. –dijo todavía en el suelo.

-Oye, yo… -Zoro se sintió un poco culpable por haberla puesto en una situación así. –Yo no tenía la intención de… -Negó con la cabeza. –Yo solo venía por ayuda.

-¿Crees que te voy a ayudar después de esto?

Zoro lucía desesperado, ya que trataba de animarla, pasaron unos minutos y ella seguía con la misma pose derrotada. Era un tonto, ella estaba bien cuando llegó, de muy buen humor, feliz. –Yo te propongo algo… Eh, yo te ayudaré a saber todo lo que quieras sobre lo que planea Luffy… Pero tú me ayudarás…

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme? –Alzó la mirada con un poco de interés.

-Ya te lo dije, no soy tan idiota. Puedo ser tu persona infiltrada.

-Trato. –Dijo y su humor volvió instantáneamente.

-A veces no sé si me estás engañando o no.

-Al principio si fue verdad, después vi que te podía sacar algo más que información. Te ayudaré con una condición más.

-¿Cuál?

-Deberás ayudarme con mi trabajo de navegación –Se levantó y señaló todos sus documentos –Todo eso hasta que sepa quién es ella.

-¡Pero eso lo sabrás hasta el East Blue! –Sabía que algo como eso sucedería.

-No lo será si te esfuerzas. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero descansar en cada isla. –Esa fue la condición que puso. Si le pedía algo exageradamente bondadoso se negaría, así que no pudo hacer una buena oferta para arriesgar su libertad, no jugaría con fuego.

-Trato. –Sonrió. –Así que somos una alianza. –Le alzó una mano para cerrar el trato.

-Una alianza. –Sonrió de medio lado. Aceptó su mano.

-Oye, pero debes estar desesperado para pedirme esto. –Dijo Nami cuando soltó su mano.

-Pues… Algo así. Yo… lo que… –Suspiró para tranquilizarse. –Lo que necesito es que me detengas. –Se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿De hacer exactamente qué? -Zoro no respondió, en cambio sacó un documento envuelto. Se la tendió a Nami.

-¿Qué es esto? –La tomó y pudo notar que el material había sido cuidadosamente seleccionado. Como el que habían utilizado para comunicarse con sus aliados para la gran guerra.

-Fue enviado ayer por la tarde, yo estaba de guardia. Solo léela, ahí podrás comprobar todas mis razones. –Se dejó caer en el suelo una vez más. Nami abrió el documento cuidadosamente. Solo quedaba leer qué era lo siguiente. Casi cayó al ver el mensaje.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tus "Razones"?

-¿No lo entiendes? "Él" llegará.

-Ohh… "Él" –Dijo sin entender a quién se refería. Solo una cosa le quedó clara. –Así que estás celoso. Pero por lo que veo, tu situación es difícil. –Colocó su mano en su mejilla. –Primero tenemos que decirles a todos de esto, nos reuniremos con ellos en unas semanas. –Colocó el mensaje en su escritorio. – Creo que esa es mucha charla por hoy.

-Eso creo. Bueno, te veo en la cena. –Estuvo a punto de salir cuando Nami lo llamó.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Él se detuvo en seco. –Tu trabajo comienza hoy. Y como he dicho, estoy a punto de terminar, así que… ¡Apresúrate si quieres descansar pronto!

Zoro, a pesar de arrepentirse por haber hecho caso a su petición, tuvo que suspirar, pues ya no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo que la navegante le decía.

* * *

Por otro lado, la arqueóloga no pudo escuchar la conversación de esos dos, pues estaba centrada en un tema de suma importancia.

-Robin, ¿Aceptas? –Dijo Luffy, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Claro que acepto capitán. De hecho, se que su plan no fallará si participo.

-Muy bien, contándome a mí, ya somos… -Contó con sus dedos. –Cuatro.

-No se preocupe, capitán, todo saldrá bien, se lo prometo.

-Lamento no decirles nada en Raftel. Solo quería que fuera un secreto, aunque sabía que les pediría ayuda muy pronto.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, de cualquier forma, ya sabía a quién habías elegido.

-¿Fue muy obvio? –Se sonrojó.

-No lo creo. Todos habían decidido darte tu espacio, esperar a que tú mismo se los dijeras, aunque no dudo que haya al menos un grupo que "Busque" saber quién es ella.

-¿Un grupo?

-Sí… un grupo de espías… –Los ojos de Luffy se volvieron estrellas. Robin lo había dicho a propósito, claro estaba.

-¡¿Espías?! -Él no cabía de la emoción.

-Sí, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso, no reveles nada de tus planes hasta nuestra reunión de esta noche.

-Sí. –Luffy salió corriendo con sigilo, se detenía cada dos metros para vigilar todo a su alrededor, escena que hizo reír a Robin.

* * *

Hora de la cena.

Todos estaban reunidos para la cena de esa noche y, como una nueva costumbre, el asiento de la navegante se encontraba vacío. Pero no solo el asiento de la pelirroja estaba vacío, el del espadachín también lo estaba.

-¿Dónde está Zoro? –Preguntó Usopp a Franky.

-No lo he visto. Tal vez está durmiendo o perdido. –Contestó.

Sanji estaba seguro de que ella vendría, se lo había prometido. Luffy quería comenzar a comer, había mantenido su buen ánimo hasta esa hora, se le veía muy feliz. Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron. La navegante y el espadachín entraron, todos los observaron detenidamente y después de unos segundos todo el lugar estalló en carcajadas.

Los dos tenían tinta por todas partes, en el cabello, las manos, la ropa, en varias partes del cuerpo. Eso daba señales de haber sucedido hace algunas horas, pues la tinta ya estaba casi completamente seca.

-¿Qué les pasó? –Decía Usopp. No podía evitar reír, simplemente era imposible.

-Se ven SÚPER geniales. –Decía Franky, una lágrima se le escapaba. Al igual que Brook y Chopper.

-Nami-san –Sanji no reía, el cigarrillo (Que no estaba encendido) se le había caído. Luffy tenía las manos en el estómago y estaba en el suelo, no podía ni hablar. Robin reía discretamente.

-¡No es gracioso! –Gritaron los dos.

-Cállate, todo es tu culpa. –Nami le gritó al peli verde ¿o pelinegro? Se señaló así misma. – Si hubieras hecho las cosas como te dije, nada habría terminado así. –Todos seguían riendo. Después de unos minutos, ella decidió dejarse llevar y comenzó a reír con los demás. Vaya forma de regresar.

Así fue como las cosas volvieron a la "normalidad" de nuevo, una normalidad que todos sabían, duraría muy poco. Ese pensamiento invadió la mente de la navegante, pensaba que no era necesario esconderse, en realidad extrañaba los momentos así con sus nakamas. Estaba decidido, a partir del día siguiente todo sería como antes, trataría de olvidar el hecho de que sentía algo por su capitán. Sería difícil, pero lo intentaría.

-Zoro, ¿tienes el mensaje? –Preguntó sin apartar la vista del frente, extendió la mano y Zoro le entregó el documento. –Hemos recibido un mensaje por parte de Bartolomeo y los demás. –Abrió la hoja y se las mostró a todos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Jefe Monkey D. Luffy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-¡Luffy Senpaaai! Soy yo, Bartolomeo. Ah y también están este rubio y su alter ego.

-¡Cállate! Se suponía que yo iba a enviar el mensaje. Recuerda que soy su senpai.

-No-me-importa. Además, Ahora Luffy senpai, también es tu senpai… Bueno, ahora que Cabbage-kun se ha ido a llorar a alguna parte, debo decirte algunas cosas. La marina ha esparcido la noticia de que ahora eras el gran Rey Pirata. ¿Cómo lo supieron? No lo sé... Bueno, en realidad fueron unos de mis nakamas… Es que es tan genial que seas el gran Rey pirata y el hecho de que estemos afiliados a ti los emocionó y corrieron a decirlo a los cuatro vientos. Que Monkey D. Luffy ahora era el pirata más grande de todos. Kyaaaa aún no me la creo. Enserio. ¡Yo estoy tan emocionado que…!

Lo lamento, es que me desmayé de la emoción. Dejando eso de lado, los 7 capitanes hemos queremos tener un gran festín contigo para celebrar, te esperaremos en Dressrosa, el lugar donde realizamos nuestra unión. Te esperaremos. ¡Saludos a todos!

Comandante de la segunda división de la gran flota del Sombrero de Paja, Bartolomeo el Canibal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Luffy, ¡todo esto es tu culpa! –Gritó Nami acercándose a él.

-¿Mhi culhpha? ¿Porg qhué? –Nami le puso un dedo en el pecho en forma de acusación. Él estaba comiendo un gran trozo de carne.

-Te dije que ellos lo soltarían todo, nunca debiste decirle que habíamos descubierto la ruta hacia Raftel.

-Shishishi. Pero tú parecían muy emocionados y querían que les dijera algo interesante sobre mí. –Respondió cuando terminó su comida.

-Eres un idiota. –Pasó su mano en su cabello. No debía sorprenderse, era Luffy. –Es hora de irme. Zoro, necesito que hagas algo, ven.

-¿No fue suficiente todo lo de hoy?

-No, necesito que vengas. –Los dos salieron de la cocina, al quedar un poco lejos de esta, ella lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Olvidé preguntarte algo. Ya que voy a ayudarte, necesito saber de quién te tengo que detener.

-¿No es obvio? –Nami negó con la cabeza. –En Dressrosa… yo…

-No necesitas explicármelo hoy, solo quiero saber el nombre.

-Cavendish.

-¿De Cabbage? –Zoro asintió. –Eso es todo.

* * *

Horas después.

-Son las 2 am. ¿No podrías elegir una mejor hora? –Preguntaba Sanji. – ¡Luffy, no te duermas!

-Lo… –Bostezó. –Siento.

-Sanji, es comprensible que el capitán quiera hablar con nosotros. Sobre la hora, yo la elegí porque nadie está despierto. Podemos hablar con tranquilidad.

-La hora no es importante, Robin-chwan.

-Luffy, me llamó la atención que hayas dicho que éramos 4 personas y ahora solo estamos 3. ¿Quién es nuestra cuarta persona?

-Pues… –El pelinegro estuvo a punto de decir algo pero una sombra se acercó a ellos.

-Soy yo.

 _CONTINUARÁ_ …

* * *

Lamento no haber contestado antes sus reviews. Siempre que encuentro un comentario nuevo me pongo feliz. Así que desde ahora responderé a sus comentarios ¡Es una promesa!

 **Luffy Ketchum** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te esté gustando. Eres una de las personas que me dan ánimos para seguir, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Hanasho:** Tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Eres una de las personas que siempre comentan y agradezco que estés allí, me das un motivo para seguir.

 **Nico Robin Piscis 16** : Veo que es la primera vez que comentas ¿? Bueno, me alegra saberlo. Gracias por comentar :D

 **Netokastillo:** Quien sabe… Tal vez… (Adivínalo) Gracias por tu comentario ¡Saludos también!

 **Akane Ackerman** : ¡Wow! Primero que nada, ¡Que comentario más extenso! Al leerlo me di cuenta que tenemos una cosa en común… Yo también quiero una segunda temporada de Skip Beat. Jajaja Gracias por comentar.

 **MaryJu-chan** : Yo tampoco me lo podía creer "Él", ya veo que sí tendrá mucho protagonismo este año.

 **Guest:** Tome su capítulo buena persona :D

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Buscando respuestas

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? He aquí un nuevo capítulo. Tal vez haya capitulo entre semana, aprovecharé el hecho de que estoy de vacaciones. Sin decir más, los dejo leyendo.

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

-Soy yo. –La sombra se acercó a ellos.

-¿Usopp? –Sanji volteó a ver a Luffy. – ¿Él es nuestro cuarto?

-Sí, yo soy su cuarto. –Puso su mano en la barbilla. –Espera… ¿De qué hablan? ¿Cuarto de qué?

-Usopp, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Luffy.

-Yo solo estaba vigilando y escuché ruidos que salían de la cocina. Estaban hablando de algo y solo les seguí la corriente. –Se encogió de hombros. –Y bien… ¿Qué hacen chicos? ¿No creen que ya es muy tarde?

-No creo que quieras saberlo. –Otra voz se escuchó, esta vez, apareció Zoro.

-Al parecer no todos están dormidos. –Dijo Sanji en un hilo de voz.

-¿Quieres saber qué estamos haciendo? –Dijo Robin con voz macabra. Usopp sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-¡No! –Cruzó los brazos formando una X. –Ya entendí, no es necesario. No me acercaré, ni le diré a nadie. –Salió corriendo, casi gritando.

-Creo que ya estamos todos. –Dijo Luffy.

-¿Qué? ¿El marimo es el cuarto? –Sanji le reclamaba. Robin reía ante el comportamiento del cocinero.

-Sí. –Luffy se metió el dedo meñique en la nariz. –Es él.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –Zoro se enfrentó a Sanji.

-Pues sí. –Los dos estuvieron a punto de iniciar una de sus peleas.

-Dejen eso. –Advirtió Robin. –Yo no seré tan compasiva como Nami. ¿Recuerdan Water 7? Les haré lo mismo que a Franky si no se comportan. –Los dos pasaron saliva. –Bien, después de aclarar eso, continuemos. ¿Saben por qué están aquí? –Asintieron. –Estamos trabajando en el mejor plan para que Luffy, nuestro capitán, consiga su objetivo. El cual tendrá que llevarse a cabo bajo un gran proceso. Todo ya está planeado, de hecho el plan ha comenzado.

-¿Eh? –Dijo Luffy. –yo tenía planeado empezar todo en la próxima isla.

-Pues tu "plan" tenía ciertas fallas. –Dijo Sanji en tono acusador.

-¿Por qué? ¡Era perfecto! –Alzó los brazos.

-Primero, no puedes atarla a unos globos y volar con ella.

-¿Por qué no? –Dijeron Luffy y Zoro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué pasa si caen al suelo? ¡Ella no es de goma!

-Yo la protejo. –El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-Los planes de Luffy están incluidos, por supuesto. –Dijo Robin. –Pero como he dicho, el plan ya están en marcha. Ayer por la mañana. Le pedí a Zoro que formara una alianza con Nami. Él tenía que ver la manera de lograrlo, arreglárselas solo. Y por lo que vimos en la cena lo logró.

-¡¿enserio?! ¡Pero antes no podías estar ni 5 minutos con ella sin pelear! –Dijo Luffy con asombro. – ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo lograste? –Preguntó Robin.

-Yo… Le dije que si formaba una alianza conmigo sería su asistente en su trabajo. –Zoro estaba nervioso.

-¿Estás completamente seguro? –Acusó la arqueóloga.

-¡Que sí mujer! –Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Estamos a muy poco tiempo de llegar a una isla, no tendremos una reunión hasta entonces, no queremos que nadie sospeche nada… aún.

-¿Eh? –Zoro no comprendió sus palabras. – ¿Aún? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Pronto lo sabrás.

-¡Deja los misterios! –Le dijo casi gritando.

-¡Deja de gritarle a Robin-chan! –La defendió Sanji.

-Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman, bueno, a decir verdad eres un experto metiéndote en problemas.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Lo que oíste. Oh lo siento, olvidé que papi es un matón. –Hizo muecas.

-Bueno, yo se los advertí. –Segundos después de su ataque, Zoro y Sanji permanecían inmóviles. Bueno, solo les aplicó unos ataques. Unos inofensivos, no en sus partes nobles. –Es solo una pequeña demostración, la próxima vez no me contendré.

-Entiendo. –Dijeron los dos.

-Chicos, les prometí que no vendría pero… Van a despertar a todos. –Dijo Usopp desde la puerta.

-Esto es todo, mañana les diré los últimos ajustes. –Robin se levantó. –Zoro. –El peli verde volteó ante su llamado. –Llévate al capitán. –Pudo ver a Luffy quien estaba durmiendo. Cuando todos se fueron, Usopp se preguntaba qué estaban haciendo, supo que lo que Robin le había dicho era solo para asustarlo, pero esos cuatro tramaban algo…

* * *

El siguiente día transcurría de lo más normal, solo que Sanji recordó algo importante. Corrió hacia el cuarto de navegación. Antes de entrar pudo observar a Usopp, quien veía por la ventana hacia el cuarto.

-¿Qué haces? –El tirador no se había percatado de la presencia del cocinero.

-Yo… ¡Nada! –Salió corriendo de allí.

Sanji ignoró esto por el momento. Entró al lugar donde Zoro cargaba unos papeles y los colocaba en un estante, mientras Nami le daba órdenes.

-¿Qué vaya a ver a Chopper? –Le preguntó al cocinero, quien asintió. –Eso no es necesario.

-Me dijo que te lo dijera, pero ayer te veías muy contenta y… lo olvidé… Lo siento. –Sanji se maldecía así mismo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante y referente a Nami? Ahhh, esa era la razón por la cual el reno estaba un poco inquieto el día anterior antes de que Zoro y Nami entraran en la cocina.

-Ah, está bien, iré después. –Sacudió su mano. Sanji salió, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a Zoro.

Nami cumplió lo dicho al cocinero, por la tarde acudió con Chopper, quien le hizo unos estudios para verificar su salud, ella no quiso mencionar el hecho de que se había desmayado, si Chopper lo sabía se lo diría a los demás y terminarían preocupándose por ella. Los resultados del análisis estarían listos en unas horas, le dijo que le a la mañana siguiente le avisaría sobre sus resultados así que la esperaría allí. Así fue como ese día terminó, Nami se sentía un poco mal, no como los días anteriores, esta vez fue mucho más soportable, comía lo normal y dormía lo normal. El hecho de tener a alguien que la ayudara hacía más fácil su trabajo.

-¡Una Isla! –Gritó Usopp muy temprano en la mañana del día predicho. El sol estaba a punto de salir. Todos salieron de sus habitaciones, y como dijo el tirador, había una isla frente a sus ojos. Todos estaban muy ansiosos, querían llegar inmediatamente.

Al llegar a la costa las personas los examinaban con la mirada. Todos tenían esos ojos calculadores.

-No detecto algún peligro. –Dijo Luffy. El moreno no dijo más y salió corriendo.

-¡Luffy, espera! –Gritó Chopper, pero fue inútil. El pelinegro ya había desaparecido del lugar.

-Yo también me voy. –Dijo Zoro soltando un suspiro. –No desperdiciaré mi libertad. –Saltó del barco y pronto desapareció.

-Necesito verificar cuánto tiempo tardará en cargar el log. –Nami observó su mano y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ahogó un grito.

-¿Qué pasa Nami? –Le preguntó Robin.

-El log… –Respondió. –El log está cargado.

-¡Pero no hemos estado más de 10 minutos aquí! –Dijo Usopp.

-Será mejor que alguien espere en el barco. ¿Quién no necesita salir urgentemente? –Examinó a todos. – ¿Franky?

-Necesito unos instrumentos. Usopp me acompañará. –Hizo su pose. –Estamos trabajando en un Súper invento.

-¿Chopper?

-Iré con Robin, necesito verificar unos libros, hay algo que me inquieta. –Últimamente Robin se había vuelto una cazadora de libros, buscaba cosas relacionadas con el pasado, pues al descubrir la historia del siglo vació, lo demás parecía encajar como un rompecabezas. Y Chopper estaba muy serio.

-Entonces está decidido, Brook se quedará. –Sanji no estaba en discusión, él era quien se encargaba de comprar la comida, era necesario que bajara.

-¿Qué harás, Nami? –Le preguntó Robin con curiosidad.

-Comprar, claro está. Los veo aquí en 5 horas. El log está cargado, así que no es necesario quedarse mucho tiempo. –Todos asintieron. –Lleven un Den-Den Mushi.

La isla era muy agradable, los caminos estaban repletos de áreas verdes, hacía un poco de calor, pero no era nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada. Tenía buen humor, esa isla le recordaba un poco a Sabaody, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Al caminar, una tienda llamó su atención. Se veía un poco descuidada, estaba fuera de lugar, pues a su lado estaban dos negocios que llamarían la atención de cualquiera. La pequeña tienda tenía un letrero sobre ella. Hacia el futuro. Su curiosidad aumentó al ver eso.

-Un vistazo no le hará daño a nadie. –Se dijo. Caminó directo a ese lugar. Al entrar pudo notar que el lugar carecía de iluminación. No pudo ver bien por dónde pisaba, una luz se observó muy cerca. – ¿Hola? –Llamó.

-Hola pequeña. –la voz de una ancianita le dijo. –Siéntate, no temas.

-No tengo miedo. –Dijo Nami con los ojos en blanco, pero tocó su Clima Tact, para estar seguros. Se sentó en una pequeña silla, que estaba frente a una mesa. La mesa tenía una bola de cristal en ella. Vaya lugar en el que había caído.

-Ahora, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Eh?

-Sé que hay una duda que te tiene un poco inquieta, querida. –Se sentó frente a ella. –Dame tu mano, veré lo que hay en ella.

-No le pagaré más de 200 berries.

-No te preocupes. Eres mi primer cliente en mucho tiempo, así que no te cobraré nada.

-Bueno, si es así… –Le dio su mano. La anciana extrañamente sonrió.

-Oh, tu problema con eso es bastante sencillo en realidad. –Nami arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Solo tienes que dejar de dudar, sé tú misma. Las cosas que tú ves como algo complicado son muy fáciles de resolver. La respuesta a lo que buscas está más cerca de lo que crees.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que tienes un pensamiento equivocado, solo basta con ser más observadora para aclarar tus dudas. No te compliques. Espera… –Volvió a tomar su mano. –Hay cosas que debes cuidar, tu salud es elemental, si no estás bien física y emocionalmente podrías complicar las cosas. –Un ruido se escuchó y la anciana pareció alarmarse. –Tengo que cerrar, querida. Nos vemos, ojalá encuentres tus respuestas. –Prácticamente sacó a Nami del lugar.

-Que anciana más extraña. –Comenzó a caminar, recordó lo que Zoro le dijo. "Tienen algo planeado. Luffy tiene a alguien trabajando con él". No esperaría hasta el East Blue para averiguarlo. – ¡Yosh! –Se dio ánimos y fue en busca del espadachín. Si Luffy tenía un plan, ellos también tendrían uno para averiguarlo. Pero antes lo ocuparía para llevar sus compras.

-Jovencito, no deberías moverte así. –Él salió de la parte trasera de una cortina.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó.

-¿Es ella? –Preguntó con cierta curiosidad. Él asintió. – ¿Puedo leer tu mano? –Cuando tuvo oportunidad de tomar su mano lo hizo. Sonrió. –Monkey D. Luffy, veo que tu futuro está lleno de aventuras.

-¿Qué me dice de lo que tenemos planeado?

-¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? –Lo retó. Luffy hizo una mueca. –Lo sabía. Averígualo tú.

-Me tengo que ir. Ellos me están esperando.

-Buena suerte, chico.

* * *

Después de buscar a Zoro por casi 1 hora, lo encontró hablando con Usopp y Franky. Parecía una conversación seria, pues los tres estaban tensos. Se acercó en silencio para que no la descubrieran.

-Mira Zoro, solo quiero que hables con la verdad, te he escuchado hablando con Nami. –Acusó el tirador. –Supuestamente eres un infiltrado. "Supuestamente" Porque no me lo he tragado por completo.

-No creo que te importe lo que haga o no. –Bufó el espadachín. – ¿Acaso no habías prometido no decir nada?

-Yo no dije nada, ellos adivinaron. Y sobre lo que hablaban con Luffy, eso aún no está resuelto. –Usopp hablaba como si fuera de la mafia.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles. –Dijo Franky. ¿De qué iba la conversación? Eso era lo que estaba pensando Nami. Por supuesto que estaba de su lado, ella le ayudaría con lo de Cavendish… aunque aún no entendía del todo lo que tenía que hacer. –Te hemos estado observando.

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Zoro desvió la mirada. Usopp y Franky se quedaron en silencio. Después de unos minutos de intercambio de miradas, el tirador soltó la pregunta más importante.

-Mira, aún no sé cuál es el plan de Luffy, lo vamos a averiguar, pero antes, quiero que me digas la verdad, necesito que me aclares de qué lado estás. ¿Ayudarás a Nami o a Luffy?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Bum! Hay una bomba a punto de explotar. Creo… La buena noticia es que… ¡Ya falta muy poco para Dressrosa! Solo sean pacientes. ¿Ustedes qué creen? A responder la pregunta del millón.

" _¿De qué lado está Zoro?"_

 **Roronoa666:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que hayas comentado. Las dudas se irán resolviendo poco a poco. Malentendidos, tal vez haya…

 **MaryJu-chan:** Ese Zoro está enredado en muchas cosas. Concuerdo, Nami parece loca. Al igual que la persona que escribe este fic… :D

 **Haru D. Scarlet:** ¿Primera vez que comentas? Qué bien que te hayas animado, ahora sé que hay personas que están ocultas en las sombras… La tarea es primero :v… O eso creo. Sobre el apodo, lo pensaré. Te tomaré la palabra, pero déjame buscar uno adecuado (Acepto sugerencias).

 **Kanata Uchiha:** No te imagines esta historia a medias… Que me da miedo a mí también. Qué bueno que te haya hecho reír.

 **Hanasho:** ¡Hola! He disfrutado leyendo tu comentario. Cuartel de espías… Tal vez.

 **Pieratheking:** Hola Guest, que bien que hayas elegido un nombre… Digo pues… No lo abandonaré o eso espero.

 **Nico Robin Piscis 16:** Tu comentario me hizo el día. ¡Bartolomeo es capaz de todo! Zoro está metido en muchos líos. Solo espera Dressrosa. Saludos :D

 **Netokastillo:** Gracias por comentar, saludos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Gracias por los ánimos. Saludos.

 **Akane Ackerman:** Jajaja Bartolomeo modo Fangirl (Creo que si) Ojalá Kami nos escuche –Se une a las oraciones.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	7. Distracciones

¡Hola! Perdón por no actualizar entre semana, surgieron algunas cosas y no pude hacerlo, pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo :D

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

-Sanji. –El rubio dejó la fruta que tenía en las manos, antes la había estado examinando, tenía un nombre muy raro, pero le había dicho al dueño que no le dijera cómo se llamaba, quería probar sus propias habilidades de reconocimiento.

-Luffy. –El pelinegro se acercó a él. – ¿No deberías estar con Robin-chan?

-Pero ella está buscando a Zoro, él no cumplió con su parte del plan.

-¿Qué? ¡Maldito marimo! –Observó el rostro despreocupado de su capitán. –Luffy, ¡¿Por qué estás tan calmado?! –Sanji no disimulaba su enojo. Bueno, era hora de comenzar su jugada. Muchas personas a su alrededor, interesadas por el volumen de la conversación los voltearon a ver.

-Oh, estoy esperando.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!

-El momento adecuado. –Se metió el dedo meñique en la nariz. Ellos no lo podían ver, pero el número de espectadores crecía a cada segundo.

-Luffy, debo decirte algo. –Se puso completamente serio. Un hombre que disimulaba su interés en aquella conversación y mantenía un periódico en sus manos para ocultar el rostro, de pronto fijó su mirada en la página que estaba abierta. _Sombrero de paja el nuevo Rey de los Piratas_. Los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas al comparar la imagen que tenían de _Monkey D. Luffy_. Pero Sanji no había terminado su conversación. –Para empezar, ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? ¿Estás seguro de que la persona que buscas es Nami?

-Claro que sí. –Por alguna razón su respuesta no le pareció convincente. Sanji suspiró. Era ahora o nunca.

-Sabes, debemos abortar la misión. –Su tono era gélido.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Yo quiero a Nami-san como mi hermana y te lo vuelvo a repetir, su felicidad es lo primero para mí. –Lo apuntó con un dedo y comenzó a empujarlo. –Si tú no estás seguro de lo que sientes, es mejor que lo dejes por el momento. Ordena tus emociones y cuando estés seguro, sea cual sea tu decisión al final, lo comprenderé, pero necesito tu respuesta. Esto no es un juego. –Sanji sacó el Den Den Mushi. – ¿Robin-chan?

 _-Lo he escuchado todo._ –La voz de la arqueóloga le dijo con seguridad.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. –Murmuró el rubio y lanzó un suspiro.

- _Pues bien, cambo de planes. Se aborta la misión de forma indefinida. –_ Finalizó la llamada. Cuando Sanji metió el Den Den Mushi en su lugar sintió como un peso se lanzaba hacia él. El peso terminó por derribarlo y cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a su capitán sobre él.

 _-_ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –Luffy estaba furioso. Sus ojos estaban dilatados por la ira.

-No, no lo estoy. –Sanji mantuvo su postura a pesar de que Luffy aparentaba querer darle un buen golpe en la cara. Al menos eso era buena señal. –Es mejor que te vayas. –Lo lanzó a un lado. Se puso de pie y caminó al puesto de frutas.

-Un momento. –Le habló un hombre. Se escuchó el sonido de un arma activándose, volteó a ver al hombre que tenía el periódico y pudo ver que ahora sostenía un Den Den Mushi. Vaya, ahora la marina estaba invitada. –Quiero que mantengas tus manos en donde las pueda ver. ¡Kuroashi no Sanji!

-Justo a tiempo. –Murmuró el rubio en un tono casi inaudible. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al voltear esperó ver a su capitán allí, pero se encontró con una decena de personas en el suelo, eso debía ser obra del pelinegro. Vaya reacción que había tenido, pero ahora, ¿Dónde estaba Luffy? –Oh maldición, esto no estaba en el plan.

* * *

-Vamos, Zoro, responde. –Usopp aún lo presionaba.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –Trataba de desviar la pregunta.

-La verdad. –Se cruzó de brazos. Franky se percató de algo y comenzó a alejarse, estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo. –Deja tus distracciones por un lado. Necesitamos que nos digas qué es exactamente lo que planeas. Estás jugando con fuego, y estar en dos bandos no es lo tuyo. Estoy seguro que tus intenciones son ayudar a Luffy pero, ¿Qué ganas estando con Nami?

-No es algo que te importe.

-Puedo ayudarte. Solo dímelo. –Usopp estaba sacando su negociador interno, él decía que tenía muchos años de experiencia en los negocios, aunque todo eso era mentira. –Mira, si lo que necesitas es fuerza, podemos ayudarte de una manera más efectiva.

-No necesito involucrarme con nadie más. –Concluyó el espadachín. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó unas quejas.

-¡Que me bajes he dicho!

-No creo que eso sea posible.

-Franky, si no me bajas te arrepentirás toda tu vida. –Amenazó la navegante. Zoro pasó saliva y volteó lentamente.

-¡Nami! ¡Me alegra que hayas escuchado todo! –Usop se acercó a ella. –Franky, si fuera tú la bajaría inmediatamente. –El peli azul sabía con qué se metía, así que la bajó.

-Zoro. –Habló la navegante después de golpear a Franky. –Me gustaría escuchar tu respuesta. –el peli verde no se movía.

-Yo sé lo que hago. Y… – De pronto se puso alerta, puso sus manos en el mango de sus katanas.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Nami.

-Esto se va a poner divertido. –Zoro estaba sonriendo. Era la presencia de algunos marines. Frunció el seño al notar un haki muy poderoso. El de su capitán. Lo percibía amenazante, podía asegurar que estaba enojado. Así que todo había salido bien. –Creo que debemos irnos. –Anunció.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntaron los tres.

-Luffy está algo… fuera de sí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Nami un poco preocupada. ¿Qué había hecho enojar a Luffy? Él era una persona a la que difícilmente se le hacía enojar.

-Solo está un poco enojado. Él se encargará de todo, es mejor que nos vayamos. –Comenzó a caminar de forma despreocupada y los demás lo siguieron. Nami pasó a su lado sin antes advertirle una cosa.

-Esto no se quedará así, Zoro.

* * *

Era de noche, todos estaban en el barco. Esperaban a Luffy, el moreno aún no había vuelto. Según Zoro, ya no percibía hostilidad en él. Era momento de la cena y era muy raro que Luffy se perdiera alguna comida.

-Creo que iré a buscarlo. –Anunció Nami.

-Déjalo solo. –Contradijo Zoro.

-Creo que el marimo tiene razón, Nami-san. –Sanji también estaba de acuerdo. –Robin-chan lo ha estado vigilando desde hace una hora.

-Pero no entiendo por qué está así. Tal vez necesita hablar con alguien.

-Solo se enojó. –Le dijo Sanji.

-Creo que Nami tiene razón. –Todos voltearon a ver a Robin. – ¿Qué? Es mejor que sepamos cuál es la razón del comportamiento del capitán.

-Robin. –Nami le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Ve. –Nami salió de allí. Cuando Zoro se aseguró de que Nami estuviera a una distancia en donde no los pudieran oír no tardó en comenzar la discusión.

-Ustedes. –Señaló a Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook. –Fuera.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo Chopper.

-Solo salgan de aquí. Son asuntos que no es necesario que escuchen. –Caminó hacia Usopp. –No los quiero cerca, ¿Oyeron?

-¡Sí! –Cuando se fueron, ahora sí comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Nos dices que lo cancelemos y no le digamos nada a Nami, Luffy se pone furioso y ahora la mandas con él? Explícate. –Demandó Zoro a Robin. Sanji no se opuso, tenía la misma duda. Pero si ese idiota de cabello verde le hablaba mal a Robin, no dudaría en golpearlo.

-Fue una distracción. –Zoro la veía confundido. –Es muy fácil de explicar. Pero antes, tenemos que esperar un momento.

-¿Esperar qué? ¿Tiene que ver con ellos dos?

-No, no es nada de eso. Dentro de poco lo verás.

* * *

-No pensé que usaríamos eso tan pronto. –Dijo Usopp.

-Lo terminé ayer por la tarde, solo necesitábamos ponerlo en un lugar estratégico. –Coincidió Franky. –Es momento de usarlo.

-¿Ya está terminado? –Chopper estaba emocionado.

-Sí, ¡Es momento de ver el súper equipo de espías! –Franky les puso frente a ellos un extraño objeto cubierto por una manta.

-Tratamos de hacer esto lo más secreto posible, para que ninguno de ellos sospechara. –Les murmuró Usopp. –Tenemos en nuestras manos el receptor de un… ¡Micrófono oculto!

-¡Genial! –Dijo Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Brook, ¿Cómo va la vigilancia?

-Pues llevan un buen rato sin decir nada. –Informó el esqueleto, quien antes se había desprendido de su cuerpo.

-¿Sin decir nada…? –Observó el objeto que estaba cubierto con la manta. Corrió a destaparla.

-¿Dónde está oculto el micrófono? –Preguntó Chopper mientras Franky y Usopp hacían varios ajustes en el aparato.

-En el Haramaki de Zoro. Estaba durmiendo y así que fue muy fácil ponérselo. –Respondió Usopp. Aquel artefacto comenzó a soltar sonidos de distorsión, hasta que se pudo escuchar todo claro.

-Usopp-san, hay movimientos en la cocina. –Informó Brook.

-¿Qué está pasando?

 _-¡¿Qué haces, mujer?!_ –La voz del espadachín salió del receptor.

-¿Qué pasa, Brook?

-Robin-san está… Sanji está llorando en un rincón, no puede detener lo que está pasando.

 _-Robin-chwan… ¡No lo hagas!_ –Gritaba Sanji con voz desesperada. _– ¡Él no te merece!_

 _-Fufufu solo quiero encontrar algo._ –Dijo Robin inocentemente.

 _-¡No te acerques!_ –Advertía el espadachín.

 _-Estás muy rojo, Zoro._

 _-¡Déjame! –_ Su voz era con un tono nervioso.

-¡Brook! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Gritó Usopp al ver a su nakama en el suelo con sangre en la nariz.

-Robin-san está… tratando de hacerle algo a… Zoro-san.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron los tres, Usopp tomó el artefacto. Los tres corrieron hacia una esquina donde pudieran ver mejor lo que estaba pasando.

 _-Zoro, solo estoy buscando algo._ –Robin se acercaba aún más a él. Zoro caminaba despacio hacia atrás.

- _No sé qué estás buscando pero ¡Yo no lo tengo!_ –Zoro retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a una pared. Quería buscar algo para distraer a Robin. – _¡Se suponía que estaríamos esperando algo!_

- _Pues ya no es necesaria la espera. –_ Dijo ella. Sanji se incorporó, corrió para quedar entre los dos.

- _No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Robin-chan._ –Tenía las manos arriba, impidiéndole el paso a la arqueóloga.

- _Sanji._ –La morena estaba a punto de reír. Cualquiera pensaría mal en ese momento.

- _No sé lo que buscas, pero yo lo buscaré por ti. No dejaré que tus hermosas manos toquen algo tan asqueroso como el marimo._ –Le tomó las manos en gesto cariñoso.

- _Cálmate cocinero de cuarta._ –Reclamó el aludido. Sanji no le prestó la mínima atención a sus palabras.

- _No es necesario que lo hagas, Sanji. Solo es cuestión de_ … -En un descuido utilizó su habilidad para evitar que el cocinero hiciera algo. Caminó hasta donde estaba Zoro, quien ahora estaba inmóvil. Tocó su pecho y deslizó sus manos hasta su Haramaki, la sostuvo un momento y quitó algo. – _Hacer esto._ –Concluyó.

-Espera que eso no es… -Dijo Usopp al salir del trance.

- _Listo._ –Robin sonrió. – _Zoro, ¿Estás bien?_ –Dijo al ver el estado del espadachín, quien tenía una expresión indecifrable y un rostro extremadamente rojo.

 _-S..Sí. –_ Mintió.

 _-Tienes la cara muy roja._

 _-No… es nada…_

 _-Chopper, Usopp, Franky, Brook. –_ Los cuatro se congelaron. – _Su presencia ahora es requerida. Vengan a la cocina. –_ Caminaron a paso lento. Cuando entraron vieron que Zoro aún estaba paralizado, Sanji estaba con aura negativa y de rodillas, las manos estaban en el suelo y parecía que iba a hacerse un ovillo en cualquier momento. Robin estaba sentada en una silla que apuntaba en dirección a la puerta. –Creo que saben por qué están aquí.

-¡Nos va a torturar! ¡Ese es el precio de espiarlos!–Gritó Usopp. –Todo fue culpa de Franky, él hizo todo. No, no puedo abandonar a un nakama… –Negó con la cabeza. –Yo también participé. –Admitió. –Franky, Brook… ¡Fue un gusto conocerlos! –Se tiró en el suelo como si hubiera muerto.

-¿Nos vas a torturar? –Preguntó Chopper, unas lagrimitas se resbalaban por sus ojos.

-No, claro que no. –Le tendió las manos para que el renito corriera hacia ella. Él lo hizo. Usopp se incorporó.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de nosotros? –Ahora estaba a la defensiva, pero Robin ni se inmutaba.

-Se unirán a nuestro equipo.

-¿Acaso viste que tu plan no era nada sin el capitán Usopp y su maravilloso equipo?

-Tenía planeado hacer esto desde el principio. –Usopp intercambió miradas con sus nakamas, ellos asintieron. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos contestaron.

-Bien, estamos dentro.

* * *

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

El siguiente domingo no habrá capitulo... Porque no sé si publicarlo un día antes o uno después. Ya saben, porque todo está como muy saturado por ser 14 de febrero… Bueno, lo averiguaré después…

 **Newgenerarion:** Que me digas eso no me hace feliz… (Bailecito de Chopper) Jajaja ¡Saludos!

 **Roronoa666:** Sí, aunque en este capitulo no hubo muchas cosas que aprovechar :c

 **Nico Robin Piscis 16:** Gracias por lo de las vacaciones, pero dentro de poco se terminan… A mí también me mató la manera en que Franky se unió a la banda, sí… me traen nostalgia esos tiempo :'D ¡Saludos!

 **MaryJu-chan:** ¡Creo que has dado en el blanco! Sobre tu duda, van al East Blue, pero tienen que ir primero a Dressrosa.

 **Hanasho:** Robin dice que todos los planes de Luffy estarán incluidos, así que no demos por descontada esa idea (?) Jajaja ¡Saludos!

 **Luffy Ketchum:** La curiosidad mató al gato… ¡Pero murió sabiendo! Hahaha… Me alegra que te esté gustando ¡Saludos!

 **Kanata Uchiha:** Zoro siempre será un loquillo… XD. Bueno, todos tienen sus propios propósitos… ¡Saludos!

 **Piratheking:** A la orden XD. Porque claro que tendrá su merecido.

¡Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo!


	8. La elección correcta

¡Hola a todos! Sé que soy una persona horrible, no he podido publicar porque mi computadora murió y aún no me la entregan, mis archivos van a morir y escribir en un ciber es un poco… incómodo. Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Si encuentran errores discúlpenme… estoy actualizando con un poco de presión… Sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo.

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

-Dinos tu plan. –Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con Robin en el centro, como si fuera una jefa mafiosa, ella había mantenido el misterio, ya que no le había dicho qué tramaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Zoro o a Sanji.

-Bueno, en realidad no hay plan. –Soltó de repente. Ellos abrieron sus bocas en una gran O. ¡Tanto esperar para eso! – Las cosas se darán porque todo depende de Luffy. Todos tenemos parte esencial en esto, pero todo lo hará él. Todos ustedes solo harán una cosa. –Se recargó en una de sus manos –No dejarán que él diga lo que siente, evítenlo a como dé lugar.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Usopp.

-Porque yo lo digo.

-¿y tú que harás? –Contraatacó.

-Solo aconsejaré a Luffy.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿No hay algo secreto?! ¡¿Algo peligroso?! ¡¿Nada?!

-No, eso es todo. No hay nada especial en esto.

-Entonces todo va a ser inútil. –Suspiró –¿Estás segura de que solo es eso lo que tenemos que hacer y todo terminará bien?

-Sí. –Sonrió. Dirigió su mirada a otro lado, como concentrándose en algo. –Es mejor que se preparen, Nami está a punto de llegar con él.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde está ese idiota? –Murmuró la pelirroja mientras caminaba. Había estado buscando al su tonto capitán desde hace bastante tiempo, cuando salió del barco sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, que no iba a ser fácil encontrarlo. Su error, no le preguntó a Robin dónde estaba. Primero había ido al pueblo, pero todos estaban encerrados en sus casas. Escuchó como un padre le decía a su hijo "No, no puedes salir." Y cuándo el pequeño preguntó el por qué, el padre solo le dijo "Hay alguien muy malo en la isla" y después de que el niño le preguntara cuándo se iría esa persona, el padre simplemente le dijo "Cuando lleguen los buenos a salvarnos"

No había escuchado que alguien se refiriera a Luffy como "El malo" después de que llegara a un lugar y demostrara lo alegre que era. Cuando supo que no lo encontraría allí, comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, había tenido la gran idea de subir a la montaña para ver desde arriba, tal vez así lo localizaría más rápido.

La noche avanzaba. Dirigió su mirada al cielo, luna llena, perfecto. La luz que se emitía era la necesaria para caminar sin tropezar. Buscó un camino por el cual pudiera subir fácilmente, tuvo que rodear la montaña, pero no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. ¡Vaya! Hablaría seriamente con Luffy cuando lo encontrara, le exigiría otro par de zapatos, no, dos pares o tres. Y tal vez le haría una cuenta gigante… Pero si él era rico no tenía sentido cobrarle, puesto que ese dinero lo manejaba ella y era para comprar lo que necesitaran, aunque podría tomar cuanto quisiera en el momento que se le antojara. Tenía que cobrarle algo que no se pudiera comprar con dinero y ya sabía qué era ese algo que le pediría. Bueno, aunque también se compraría esos zapatos.

Observó que le faltaba muy poco para llegar a la cima. Al caminar los últimos metros lo notó, el paisaje era alucinante. Se podía ver todo desde allí, se podía escuchar el ruido de las olas, debido a que todo estaba misteriosamente callado. También podía ver el Sunny desde allí.

-¿Genial, no? –Volteó inmediatamente al escuchar que hablaron. Luffy se encontraba sobre una roca. La sorprendió un poco, pero decidió contestarle.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me vieras salir y no me dijeras "Oye aquí estoy" o algo así? Eso no es genial. –Dijo tranquilamente, lo último que quería era que él la encontrara enojada y simplemente huyera del lugar. Luffy le sonrió en modo de disculpa.

-En mi defensa, no sabía a dónde ibas.

-Bueno, no todos los días mi capitán se vuelve loco y causa pánico a todos. –Le dirigió una mirada. –En realidad, él no hace eso.

-¿Qué crees que diría él si te escuchara?

-¿Qué diría, eh? – Él la observó atento, esperando su respuesta. –En realidad él no contestaría y después diría, "¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo soy tu capitán! ¿Acaso tienes otra tripulación? ¡Chicos, Nami tiene otra tripulación!" y armaría una grande, eso es lo que habría hecho. –Hizo ademanes para simular ser Luffy.

-Shishishi. Eso es lo que habría hecho hace unos años, Nami.

-Ciertamente no sabía que esperar de ti hace unos años y mucho menos ahora.

-¡Eso es lo que todos dicen! ¿Puedes creerlo? –Dijo emocionado.

-Eso no es nuevo. Nuevo… Hablando de cosas nuevas, había decidido cobrarte por hacer que te buscara mucho tiempo. –Se acercó y se sentó en una roca cerca de la de Luffy.

-Podrías haberme gritado. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias, es muy obvio, ¿Por qué no te grité? Así me perseguirían muchas personas furiosas con antorchas por el simple hecho de conocerte. Lamento no haberlo hecho.

-Lo siento. ¿Qué me vas a cobrar? Aunque sabes que mis tesoros son tuyos también.

-Por esa razón busqué algo que no me pudieras comprar y ya sé que es lo que te pediré.

-Bueno, dímelo.

-Quiero… Una explicación.

-¿De qué? Pensé que pedirías carne. –Hizo un mohín.

-La carne se compra. –Le dijo con los ojos en blanco.

-Pero es deliciosa. La carne es la respuesta a todo.

-No responde a lo que pregunté. –Habló un poco seria, poco porque esa era una respuesta que solo él podría darle a alguien.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-Lo que pasó. La razón de tu comportamiento. El porqué de tu enojo.

-Pues… Es algo complicado.

-Para ti todo es complicado, Luffy.

-Esta vez es difícil, en serio. –Cuando Nami le dirigió una mirada de "Continua" él suspiró. –Bueno, ya sabes, hay veces en que las cosas no salen bien y… todo se sale de control. Eso sucedió.

-¿Qué más?

-No hay más no sé por qué lo preguntas. –Volteó hacia un lado con las mejillas infladas. Estaba mintiendo.

-Sabes que eres pésimo mintiendo. Dime la verdad Luffy.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que pueda ayudarte.

-No puedes ayudarme, no esta vez.

-¿Eso crees? Me estás subestimando.

-Nunca te he subestimado.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo quieres decir?

-Porque bueno… te lo diré. –La observó detenidamente. –Cuando estábamos en Raftel me fui a explorar y encontré un lugar muy interesante. En ese lugar encontré muchos objetos que parecían muy viejos. Tranquila, llamé a Robin y me dijo que no eran tesoros. –Aclaró porque Nami lo acusaba con la mirada. –Esos objetos eran más como los que Robin buscaba, le puedes preguntar después. –Se estaba desviando del tema. –Bueno, lo que descubrimos es que esos objetos pertenecían al antiguo Rey Pirata. Encontramos una caja fuerte y en ese momento llegó Zoro. Tal vez se había perdido, no lo sé. Abrimos esa caja y encontramos una carta.

-¿Una carta? ¿Eso es todo? –Luffy asintió.

–En esa carta estaba escrito un mensaje de Gol D. Roger, se dirigía al actual Rey Pirata, eso quiere decir que se dirigía a una sola persona, a mí.

-¿Me la mostrarás?

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño.

-Porque yo no la tengo. Robin la tiene, y aunque se la trates de robar, no la podrás entender porque está escrita en el idioma de los poneglyphs. –Nami suspiró.

-¿Qué decía?

-Bueno, primero felicitaba a la persona que llegó a ese lugar y que todo era gracias a ustedes, mis nakamas. Después… decía que era la persona más libre del mundo y… que…

-¿Qué?

-Que tanta… -Dudó por un momento, ¿Le iba a decir todo a Nami? –Que tanta libertad no era buena.

-Oh. –Ahora ya sabía a dónde iba todo. –Eso quiere decir que quien te dijo que buscaras…

-¡Nami! –Luffy se lanzó a ella. La tiró al suelo. Quedaron muy juntos, solo centímetros separaban sus rostros. –Estuvo cerca. –Los dos observaron el lugar donde antes habían estado sentados, un agujero apenas visible atravesaba la parte de la montaña donde había estado la cabeza de Nami.

-¿Qu… Qué fue eso? –Gritó y se levantó.

-Tranquilízate y quédate atrás. –Se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Alguien intentó matarme!

-Pues será mejor que no vuelva a intentarlo.

Él estaba buscando al responsable de querer lastimarla. Nadie se metía con el Rey Pirata y mucho menos con su tripulación. Trataba de detectar amenazas con su haki.

-¿Un marine? –Esa era la respuesta más lógica dadas las circunstancias.

-No, los derroté a todos. No despertarán hasta dentro de unas horas.

-Eres de temer, Rey Pirata. –Los dos sonrieron.

-Nadie me lo había dicho aún. Ya sabes, esa frase junto con "Rey Pirata". –Pasaron unos minutos donde los dos seguían sonriendo

-Pues acostúmbrate, te lo has ganado. –Poco después el ambiente se calmó y decidieron que lo mejor era regresar al Sunny.

Luffy llevaba a Nami en su espalda. Le había dicho que no quería aumentar su deuda más de lo debido. Después de ese pequeño ataque en la montaña, ya no había pasado nada más. En el camino decidieron relajarse aún más, si alguien los quisiera atacar, ya lo hubiera hecho, además, los dos eran lo bastante fuertes para combatir a quien sea. Iban bromeando y cuando llegaron a la cubierta del Sunny trataron de callar sus risas, pero era imposible.

-¿Crees que estén durmiendo? –Preguntó él.

-¿Ellos? No. Eso es imposible. Están espiando desde algún lugar. Tal vez quieran saber de qué humor te encuentras. –Colocó sus manos en forma de O sobre su boca para que el sonido saliera con "más potencia" –¡Está bien chicos! –Se refirió a Luffy.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto? Debes estar muy cansada.

-No, puedo caminar.

-De eso nada. –Comenzó a correr.

-¡Luffy! –Gritó por la velocidad. Comenzó a reír.

Después de que Luffy la dejara en la puerta de su cuarto se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía bastante hambre, su estado de ánimo era perfecto, tanto que de camino a ver a Sanji para que le preparara un buen trozo de carne, comenzó a cantar.

* * *

-¿Qué piensan? –Preguntó Sanji.

-Se ve feliz. –Dijo Usopp.

-Esas son buenas noticias. –Continúo Chopper.

-Yohohoho, lo sabía. –Dijo Brook.

-SUPER. –Franky dijo lo más bajo que pudo.

-Ya ha tomado su decisión, estoy seguro de eso. –Dijo Zoro. Robin comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, mujer?

-De lo despistados que son todos ustedes, incluyéndolos a ellos dos.

-¿Por qué? –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Porque él nunca cambió de opinión. –Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, habían estado en las ventanas de la cocina y después habían regresado a la mesa. Una mano estuvo a punto de abrir, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo. Cuando la mano de su capitán se alejó de la puerta se escuchó como el ruido de sus sandalias se alejaba. De inmediato, todos corrieron de nuevo a sus puestos, todos excepto Robin, quien se quedó sentada y utilizó su habilidad.

Luffy caminaba hacia la cabeza del Sunny, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Antes de ir a enfrentar a los demás tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Para gritar algo se necesitan dos cosas, unos buenos pulmones y valor. Valor le sobraba. Tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y gritó.

Todos en la cocina abrieron los ojos, Nami salió de su habitación por el ruido. Luffy tenía las manos arriba y reía.

-¡Yosh! –Dijo cuando terminó. – Ahora sí… ¡Sanji, necesito comida! –Caminó a la cocina. Entró. Todos estaban parados junto a la puerta. El cocinero estaba cocinando algo. –Sanji, sírveme algo de comer, estoy hamriento. –Se tocó el estómago. -¿Qué hacen allí, chicos? ¿Les pasa algo?

-No les pasa nada, capitán.

-Oh, bueno. –Se encogió de hombros. Un gigantesco trozo de carne apareció frente a él y ya nada más importó.

Esa noche se había escuchado el grito de un joven de sombrero de paja, el Rey Pirata. Nadie que lo escuchara y que no fuera su nakama entendía lo que quería decir aquello, pero su grito decía:

"HICE LA ELECCIÓN CORRECTA"

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Bien nakamas, eso es todo por hoy. Haré la actualización lo más pronto posible. Dudas o sugerencias o comentarios divertidos y con sarcasmo… en un Review o PM ¡Ayame se despide!

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Que bien que te esté gustando, Zoro quedó como roca, eso es seguro.

 **Nico Robin Piscis:** Todo es obra de Robin XD

 **Kanata Uchiha:** Se dice que Robin tiene un muy buen ojo para todo…

 **THEPA10:** Oh, me alegra que te unas a este ¿viaje? ¡Bienvenida a bordo Nakama!

 **PiratheKing:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! ¡Yo también soy parte del grupo "Locos sin causa"…!

 **Kaoru likes One Piece:** Primero que nada… Lo sé, soy un desastre para hacer un Summary, debí aclarar eso .-. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **Hanasho:** No lo enojó :c Espero no haberte decepcionado.

¡Nos leemos! (Literalmente)


	9. Empujones

¡Hola! Lamento retomar la historia hasta ahora, a mí también se me hizo una eternidad, la buena noticia es que, ¡La próxima semana ya habrá capitulo! Ya todo se está arreglando y tengo un poco más de tiempo por ser vacaciones. Por cierto, cuidado con los elefantes. (Disculpen si hay errores) Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.

* * *

Al día siguiente se fueron muy temprano de esa isla, decidieron partir porque la marina los estaría buscando, era mejor hacerlo antes de que Luffy despertara, porque Nami no quería entrar en peleas innecesarias. Por eso solo llamó a Franky, Sanji, Usopp y a Zoro.

Después de dar las órdenes para partir, la navegante fue hacia el cuarto de cartografía, si se lo preguntaban, había dormido muy bien. Ese día despertó con el presentimiento de que las cosas mejorarían en todos los aspectos posibles. Hacía buen clima y las cosas pintaban bien, tal vez sería un buen día. Cuando revisó las cosas que quedaban por hacer soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Era muy poco podría acabar en pocas horas y con la ayuda de Zoro no tendría de qué preocuparse en varios días. Eso le daba miedo y al mismo tiempo alegría.

Después de unas horas de trabajo terminó el mapa de la ruta que tomarían y se la entregó a Franky. Regresó para concluir con todo lo demás, cuando ya estaba por terminar, recordó todo lo que le prometió a Luffy la noche anterior antes de que se fuera.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Luffy la había llevado cargando hasta la puerta de su cuarto, sabía que no podía cruzar más allá. Los dos iban de un humor excelente.

-Muy bien, llegamos. –Dijo el pelinegro, la bajo con sumo cuidado. Si Nami se hería o le pasaba algo podría terminar en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-Buen trabajo capitán. –Lo felicitó y se volvió a reír.

-No hay problema.

-Creo que es hora de que entre, nos vemos mañana. –Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de Luffy la detuvo. – ¿Qué…?

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte antes. –Ella abrió. Luffy tenía una mano en la nuca.

-Está bien.

-Yo… creo que haces falta. –Nami arqueó una ceja. Él trató de buscar una mejor manera de expresarse. La buscó tanto que comenzó a revolverse el cabello. –Ya sabes, no me gusta que estés encerrada en ese cuarto todo el día. Creo que es… sofocante.

-Si yo no hago mi trabajo nadie lo hará. –Dejar que Zoro hiciera todo sin supervisión significaría desastre total. Al menos eso pensaba.

-Hay tiempo para trabajar, hay tiempo para descansar y por supuesto también hay tiempo para divertirse y para comer. Siempre hay tiempo para todo. –Ella desvió la mirada. –Sé que ocultas algo. –Nami abrió los ojos de sorpresa. –Tal vez soy muy lento para aprender algo, pero cuando lo consigo, no lo olvido. Tal vez no soy muy inteligente, pero nunca se deja de aprender. Créeme si me enseñas a hacer algo, lo podré hacer después. Quiero ayudarte a resolver eso que te preocupa, si me enseñas, lo haré.

-Yo no oculto nada.

-No te creo. –Hizo un puchero.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. –Se encogió de hombros.

-Naaaaamiiiii. –Volvió a hacer un puchero.

-No, te he dicho que no. –Dijo firmemente. Al ver su cara comenzó a reír.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Pareces un niño.

-Siempre te he parecido un niño.

-Oh no, créeme que no. –Fue una respuesta que desconcertó a Luffy. –Déjame dormir. –Dijo para cambiar el tema.

-Está bien. Prométeme que ya no estarás encerrada allí todo el día y que volverás a ser la Nami de siempre.

-Lo prometo. –Dijo feliz.

-Prométeme que jugarás conmigo mañana y todos los días que yo diga.

-Lo prometo… -Dudó un poco.

-Prométeme que… me darás una mandarina.

-No te aproveches de la situación. –Nami puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al menos lo intenté. –Comenzó a reír y ella lo siguió.

-Solo una… y si me dejas dormir. –Cedió.

-¿Enserio? –Se emocionó demasiado.

-Vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

-¡Hai! –Luffy caminó lejos de allí, en dirección a la cocina.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Sí, le prometió una mandarina a Luffy, pero él no dijo cuándo, estaba un poco curiosa del por qué Luffy aún no se la había ido a pedir. Ahuyentó esos pensamientos y decidió seguir trabajando. Al poco tiempo tocaron su puerta.

-¡Luffy, no te daré nada antes de la comida! –Dijo sin voltear. Después de todo ya casi era hora.

-Nami-san, soy yo. –Contestó la voz de Sanji.

-Eh… Está abierto. –Puso unos papeles sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo pensé que eras Luffy… De cualquier manera, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Chopper me dio que fueras a verlo.

-Gracias, iré después.

-Creo que deberías ir ahora. –Habló seriamente. –Vamos, te acompañaré.

-E… Está bien. –Se levantó de su asiento y caminó junto a él para encontrarse con el doctor. Al llegar, lo encontraron escribiendo unas notas.

Cuando ellos se fueron, un espadachín entró pasó por allí, no se percató del momento en que partieron sus nakamas y entró en el lugar.

-Ya estoy aquí. –Volteó a todas las direcciones. –No hay nadie. Dónde habrá ido esa bruja… –Se rascó la cabeza. –La esperaré, mientras tanto… Qué sueño. –Bostezó y se recostó. Eso de levantarse temprano y después ir a trabajar para Nami lo tenía aburrido.

* * *

-La he traído. –Dijo Sanji.

-Siéntate Nami. Sanji, ya puedes hacerlo.

-A la orden. –Salió del lugar. Corrió al cuarto de cartografía. Tomó un candado de kairoseki y se lo puso a la puerta. Se preguntaba de dónde habían sacado tantas cosas como esas.

-Listo ahora nadie podrá entrar aquí… -Observó la hora, ya era tiempo de hacer la comida para su Robin-chwan. Ah, y para los bastardos también.

* * *

-¿A dónde fue? –Preguntó la navegante.

-Eso no es importante.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tengo los resultados. Has mejorado tu salud ahora, pero antes de que Zoro te ayudara estuviste expuesta a niveles de estrés muy altos.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

-Que estuviste expuesta a muchas enfermedades. Por suerte no pasó a mayores. Necesito que mantengas una dieta de alimentos balanceados y algunos medicamentos, los cuales ya le di a Sanji. Hoy no trabajarás, de eso ya se encargó Sanji también. Te vendría bien divertirte o chalar con alguien. Eso es todo.

-Gracias doctor. –Se levantó.

-Que me digas doctor no me hará feliz –Hizo su bailecito. –Por cierto, Luffy te estaba buscando. Deberías divertirte con él. –Dijo sin voltear.

-Está bien… ¿Sabes dónde está Robin? –Tenía que hablar con ella. No la había puesto al corriente de lo sucedido el día pasado. Últimamente hablaba muy poco con ella… eso le preocupaba.

-¡No! ¡Yo no sé dónde está Robin! –Dijo muy nervioso. No la veía a la cara.

-Está bien… solo era una pregunta… –Se dirigió a la puerta. –Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

-No le creí nada. –Susurró al salir. –Como sea. ¿Dónde estará ese idiota…?

-¿Cómo lo hice? –Preguntó el renito.

-Muy bien. –La arqueóloga salió de su escondite.

-Me puse un poco nervioso.

-Todo estuvo perfecto, en especial la parte del diagnóstico. –Usopp también salió de su escondite.

-Sobre eso…

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó.

-Eso es verdad. –Terminó Robin.

-¿Pero ya está mejor, no? –Dijo preocupado.

-Sí, ya lo está. –Confirmó el reno. –No mentiría sobre eso. –Eso convenció al tirador.

-Por cierto, ¿No dijiste que no ibas a planear nada?

-Esto no es un plan, son solo "empujones". Y deberías ir a hacer tu parte.

-Ha… Hai. –Salió de allí. Caminó sigilosamente y encontró lo que buscaba en pocos minutos, iba caminando despreocupadamente hacia la cocina. –Luffy, Nami te estaba buscando.

-¿Enserio? –Arqueó una ceja. Se le iluminaron los ojos. –Mi mandarina. Gracias, Usopp. –Corrió en busca de la navegante.

* * *

Nami caminaba con dos mandarinas en las manos, había estado buscando a Luffy, pero decidió ir a recoger las mandarinas primero, una era para él, la otra… se podría decir que quiso comer una.

-Nami, por fin te encuentro. –Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Si no supiera qué clase de idiota eres, te golpearía mucho más. –Dijo después de dejarlo en el suelo gracias a un golpe.

-Duele. –Se quejó.

-No hagas eso otra vez. –Dijo tranquila. –Aquí está. –Extendió la mano y le dio la mandarina. Él la aceptó gustoso.

-Tienes dos, ¿Para quién es la otra?

-Para mí. ¿Acaso no puedo? –Arqueó una ceja.

-Está bien. –Luffy caminó hacia la cubierta, para especificar, hacia la cabeza del Sunny. –Olvidaba algo. –Regresó, se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y se lo puso a Nami.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no puedo? –Arqueó una ceja e imitó a la navegante.

-Está bien. – Continuó su juego. Luffy siguió con su rumbo, ella recordó lo que Chopper dijo. –Oye.

-¿Sí?

-Chopper me dijo que debería charlar con alguien, ¿Puedo charlar contigo? –Se puso nerviosa. –Digo, mientras comemos.

-Está bien, no veo por qué no. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Caminaron hacia la cabeza del Sunny.

* * *

-Chicos –Franky entró en la cocina. En ella estaban todos excepto Luffy, Nami y Zoro. – ¿No han visto a Zoro? –Todos respondieron de manera negativa.

-No lo he visto desde que nos ayudó en la mañana. –Dijo Usopp.

-¿Estará perdido? –Preguntó Chopper.

-Es lo más probable. –Dijo Sanji. –No puedo creer que aun cuando ha vivido aquí demasiado tiempo aún se pierda.

-¿Y si le pasó algo? –Preguntó el renito asustado.

-No se preocupen, del barco no sale. –Dijo un Sanji despreocupado.

-Los monstruos marinos no se lo comerán, en cualquier caso se podría ahogar, pero eso no lo veo posible. –Dijo Robin.

-Eres sombría… –Dijo Usopp con cara de miedo.

-Robin-chan tiene razón. Tal vez está durmiendo. De cualquier forma, no es necesario que hablemos del cabeza de alga.

-¿Para qué lo necesitabas, Franky-san? –Preguntó Brook después de tomar de su té.

-Necesitaba que me diera las instrucciones de Nami, pero el cuarto de cartografía está cerrado.

-¿Ese es el mapa? –Preguntó Sanji.

-Sí, pero necesitaba que me diera algunas instrucciones. Sé que no la puedo molestar ahora, pero es muy necesario. Pensé que se lo había dicho a Zoro. –Se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Podemos echar un vistazo? –Dijo Robin.

-Eh, sí. –Extendió el mapa. –Como falta poco para la reunión decidió hacer el camino más corto posible.

-¡Pero si solo pasaremos a una isla! –Exclamó el tirador.

-Sí, solo para traer provisiones. Tomaremos una ruta diferente, la marina nos estará buscando, ahora somos su principal objetivo. Somos la tripulación del Rey de los Piratas. –Todos se avergonzaron ante esas palabras.

-Que vengan, los estaremos esperando. –Dijo Usopp.

-Yohohoho, no podrán con nosotros. –Dijo Brook. Todos hablaban de forma feliz, murmurando cómo acabarían con los marines si se cruzaban con ellos. La única que mantuvo la compostura fue Robin, quien solo comenzó a reír.

-¿Cuál es el tiempo estimado? –Preguntó Robin.

-Aproximadamente 1 mes. Llegaremos a la próxima isla en 2 semanas 3 días.

-Tenemos provisiones para eso. –Afirmó Sanji.

* * *

HORA DE LA CENA.

-Enserio, Zoro me preocupa. –Dijo Usopp.

-No ha llegado. –Dijo Chopper y todos vieron su lugar vació.

-¿Zoro se perdió? –Preguntó Nami. A pesar de todos los reclamos por parte de Chopper ayudó a Franky con los detalles faltantes.

-Nadie lo ha visto. –Informó Usopp.

-¿Están seguros de que no está vagueando por allí? –Preguntó la navegante.

-¿Y si se quedó en la isla? –Dijo Chopper.

-Nog, shiegnto su hgaki. –Dijo Luffy mientras comía.

-Robin, ¿Nos harías el favor? –Le pidió de favor. La arqueóloga se concentró. Con su habilidad metió una mano en el saco de Sanji.

-La llave del cuarto de cartografía –Dijo Sanji cuando Robin la sacó.

-Allí está. –A todos les cayó una gota por la cabeza.

-Yo no lo iré a sacar. Por mí, que se quede allí. –Dijo

-Ni yo. –Dijo Usopp.

-Menos yo. –Dijo Franky.

-Solo hay una solución para esto. –Dijo Usopp. Después de hacer un riguroso sorteo por papelitos, el perdedor fue Brook.

-¡No quiero ir! –El esqueleto temblaba. –Zoro-san da miedo.

-Vas a ir. –Dijo Nami con cara asesina.

-¡Nami-san da más miedo! –Tomó la llave y se fue corriendo. Todos se acercaron al lugar de los hechos para ver lo que sucedía. El esqueleto caminó con sigilo hacia el cuarto de cartografía. Quitó el candado y abrió la puerta. –Zoro-san… ya puedes salir…

-Este será tu segundo funeral. –Dijo con voz tan helada que un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda… ¡Aunque no tenía espalda!

-¡Yo no fui! –Salió corriendo. – ¡Kyaaa!

-¡Santoryu…!

-¡No digas Santoryuu! –Gritó. – ¡Sálvenme! –Todos comenzaron a reír.

-¿Crees que estará bien? –Preguntó Usopp.

-Eso creo. –Dijo Franky. Los dos se retiraron del lugar.

-Tal vez debería preparar algo para él. –Dijo Chopper y también se retiró.

-Necesito lavar los platos. –Esta vez fue el cocinero.

-Dejé una taza de té sin terminar. Los dejaré.

-Robin, tengo que contarte algo más tarde.

-Está bien, te esperaré. –La arqueóloga se fue después de decir eso.

-Me pregunto por qué no cortó la puerta. –Dijo Luffy pensativo.

-Porque no es tan idiota, Luffy. –Dijo la navegante.

-¿Por qué? –Arqueó una ceja. Nami suspiró.

-Dime, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la cortaba?

-Te ibas a enojar mucho.

-Exactamente. –Sonrió y se retiró a verificar que todo en el cuarto de cartografía estuviera en orden.

Sí, ahora todos estaban seguros de algo, las cosas mejorarían para bien. Y pensaban que con esos empujones tal vez todo pasaría antes de lo esperado.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

Llegamos hasta aquí. Dressrosa está a la vuelta de la esquina. (Dije eso hace varios capítulos…) Ejem… -Se aclara la garganta. –He llegado a la parte que me gusta más: Responder sus reviews.

 **Hanasho:** ¡Lamento hacerte esperar y ojalá ya te hayas recuperado! (Creo que otra vez deberías perdonarme… Merezco lo peor.)

 **Haru D. Scarlet:** Pensé que nadie diría lo de Aizen jajajaja. Mi computadora no ha dado señales de vida, creo que ya se la robaron :O

 **Luffy Ketchum:** lol mal ejemplo Jajajaja. (No es cierto, fue perfecto). Que me digas eso no me hace feliz… (Bailecito de Chopper)

 **Nico Robin Piscis 16:** Ellos arruinan todo, era de esperarse :v.

 **Goldeen Neko:** A mí también me cuesta acostumbrarme XD

 **Kiriha-chan:** Creo que es la primera vez que comentas y vaya que largo… Creo que mi computadora me la robaron, no me han dicho nada… Espero hayas terminado tus trabajos.

 **BellaBlackCrews:** Claro que la sigo. ¡Hasta el final! Deberías ponerte al día, los elefantes están de moda XD.

Nos leemos.

¿Reviews?


	10. El inicio del caos

No sé qué decir en esta situación, nunca me había ocurrido algo semejante, el no publicar en tanto tiempo… En verdad me siento apenada… No creí que podría llevarme tanto el conseguir una computadora, pensé que me llevaría menos tiempo… Pero bueno, sigo viva (Por si pensaban lo contrario). Los dejo con el capitulo…

* * *

 **Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

Tres semanas con cinco días habían pasado desde entonces, Nami decía que llegarían a Dressrosa al día siguiente. Todos estaban demasiado contentos, a pesar de que trataron (Y a pesar de que lo intentaron demasiadas veces) de evitar a la marina y a los demás piratas, estos parecían plaga. No habían podido descansar correctamente desde que salieron de aquella isla, todo comenzó un día después del incidente de Zoro, justo al medio día.

FLASH BACK

Eran las 11:34 am, el sol estaba despejado y el viento estaba a su favor, pero extrañamente todos sabían que algo iba a suceder. Nami, quien había pensado que todo iba a cambiar para bien, tampoco estaba segura del todo. Ella indicó a todos que estuvieran preparados para cualquier cosa, para cambios en el clima o un ataque.

-Nami, creo que querrás ver esto. –Dijo Zoro mientras sostenía algo en las manos. Todos en el barco de reunieron alrededor de ellos, pues les había llamado la atención.

La primera cosa que sucedió no fueron cambios en el clima o un ataque sorpresa, fue la llegada de un periódico. En la portada aparecía el Rey Pirata y el título "El inicio del Caos". El porqué de ese título estaba escrito en la parte inferior de una imagen de Luffy con mirada sombría donde solo se le veía un ojo lleno de furia, ya que el otro estaba cubierto por la sombra de su sombrero.

-No puedo creerlo. –Dijo Nami negando con la cabeza, sabía que Luffy podría llegar a tener esa apariencia, pero eso solo lo obtenía cuando estaba en medio de una pelea, cuando un enemigo decía cosas que fueran en contra de sus principios o cuando insultaban a sus nakamas.

-¿Así te veías? –Preguntó Usopp al capitán, quien se encogió de hombros. Luffy no sabía si esa era su apariencia, de ese día solo recordaba que estaba muy molesto.

-Lee lo que dice. –Dijo Zoro, Nami comenzó con la lectura en voz alta.

"El actual Rey Pirata, Monkey D. Luffy, sembró pánico entre los pobladores en la isla de los comerciantes, Toreda. Los marines de la zona afirman no haber localizado su navío hasta que este zarpó. Entre los piratas de su tripulación vistos en la zona se encuentran el "Cazador de piratas", "La gata ladrona", "Pierna negra", "Dios Usopp" y "Cyborg Franky", pero se puede afirmar que toda su tripulación se encontraba con él. La persona que reportó el avistamiento de los piratas afirma que Sombrero de paja reaccionó de manera violenta contra su subordinado Pierna negra y después provocó caos en el lugar.

Testigos afirman que la noche antes de su partida el Rey Pirata estaba corriendo por el pueblo junto con la Gata Ladrona, los dos reían y andaban con libertad por las calles. Esto puede significar una sola cosa, después de haber influido miedo entre la población, quisieron mostrar que disfrutaban el hacerlo."

-¿Qué mentiras son estas? –Interrumpió Nami.

-Sigue. –Dijeron interesados en lo que habían dicho de todos.

-Pero quien sabe que cosas han inventado de nosotros.

-No importa, continúa. –Dijo el tirador.

"Esa misma noche se escuchó un grito en el océano cerca de la costa, donde se asegura, estaban ocultos los piratas. La ubicación fue confirmada al día siguiente, cuando los refuerzos de la marina encontraron huellas provenientes de los integrantes de la tripulación. El grito al parecer anunciaba el inicio de su era de tiranía. No cabe duda que la opresión pirata se está incrementando en estos últimos días. Esta tripulación será el blanco de todos de ahora en adelante. El mejor espadachín del mundo; el hijo de la familia de asesinos que dirigía el Germa 66; la mejor navegante del mundo, quien llevó a su capitán a descubrir el One Piece; al Dios Usopp quien a representa una gran amenaza mundial; al mejor médico del mundo; a Nico Robin, la demonio capaz de revivir las armas ancestrales; al hombre que tenía en su poder los planos de un arma ancestral y posee conocimientos del mejor científico del mundo; a un ser inmortal y rey del Soul; y por supuesto al Rey Pirata quien tiene bajo su mando a un numeroso ejército. La marina no puede quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Con este hecho solo llegamos a una conclusión, es el inicio de una nueva era, el inicio del Caos mundial"

-Eso es todo. –finalizó Nami.

-¿Qué es lo que ganan diciendo todas esas mentiras? –Dijo Chopper un poco confundido. –Bueno, no es que lo que hayan dicho de nosotros sea una mentira. –Tenía un porte de orgullo.

-¿Caos mundial? –Dijo Luffy. – ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

-En primer lugar, ellos nunca habrían dicho nada si no hubieras tenido una reacción así. –Dijo Nami, no tenía un tono molesto, más bien quería señalar lo obvio.

-Pero yo no lo hice a propósito. –Contestó el capitán haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea que planeen, con esta información hecha pública estoy segura que no dejaran de buscarnos. Mucho menos con los problemas que ha causado nuestro capitán.

-No creo que podamos evadirlos ahora. –Dijo Nami que estaba en el suelo con un aura negativa.

-Eso significa que habrá mucha diversión por aquí. –Zoro sonrió de medio lado.

-¡No deberías alegrarte! –Dijo Nami.

-Oh vamos, no es nada con lo que no podamos lidiar. –Dijo Luffy alegre. –Por eso somos los más fuertes de todo el mundo. –Dejó a todos con un sonrojo en la cara. Bueno, después de todo eso era verdad. Mientras Chopper hacía su bailecito y los demás decían que no los alagaran, Zoro recordó algo importante.

-Brook, es hora de que vigiles.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya es medio día? –Justo cuando el esqueleto dijo eso una bala cayó a pocos metros del Sunny. – ¡Nos atacan!

-Debo admitir que eso fue rápido.

-Creo que este es el comienzo de muchos ataques molestos… -La navegante caminaba con su clima tact en la mano.

-El inicio del caos. –Dijo un Luffy muy divertido haciendo referencia al título del periódico, el cual apenas había entendido...

-Y que lo digas. –Sonrió.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ahí vienen otra vez… –Usopp se lamentaba. Había estado viendo su sistema de vigilancia para detectar barcos cerca, el cual instalaban desde los primeros ataques y solo cuando anclaban en algún lugar. Era un método muy al estilo de Big mom, pero resultaba efectivo cuando todos querían tomar un descanso.

-¿De quién es el turno? –Dijo Nami Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, excepto Luffy, quien estaba durmiendo a un lado. Tan acostumbrados estaban a los ataques diarios que habían hecho un rol.

-De Usopp, Zoro y Brook. –Dijo Chopper mientras veía un pequeño tablero hecho para dictar el rol.

-Tsk, ya me están hartando. –Dijo Zoro. Los tres se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron hacia la puerta. Últimamente no hacían falta más de tres de ellos para acabar con los enemigos que los atacaban. -Quisiera que llegara alguien fuerte. Ellos no ayudan ni a matar el tiempo, creen que son fuertes solo por hundir varios barcos con sus cañones, cuando no entrenan lo suficiente. –Zoro tomó un trago de sake. Últimamente estaba de mal humor, especialmente ese día, ya que llegarían a Dressrosa en cualquier momento.

-Recuerden asegurarse de que son enemigos antes de atacarlos –Dijo la navegante.

-Como sea. –Después de unas quejas por parte del espadachín, un poco de lamentos de Usopp y risas de Brook, salieron del lugar.

-Zoro está un poco raro últimamente. –Dijo chopper.

-No es nada, se le pasará. –Dijo Nami con tono despreocupado.

-¿No es nada? ¿Acaso sabes por qué Zoro está así? –Dijo Robin, nada pasaba desapercibido para ella.

-No, yo solo creo que son cosas que le podrían pasar solo a él como que no duerme en las tardes por los ataques o el sake no sabe bien, no creo que nada le pase, es Zoro después de todo. Deja de preocuparte por él. –Lo dijo tan rápido que fue más que obvio que mentía. Todos la observaban. Nami se aclaró la garganta. –Sanji-kun, ¿podrías darme un poco más de jugo? –Trató de simular su nerviosismo con una distracción.

-Sí, Nami-san. –Sanji le sirvió más de la bebida.

El ruido de la batalla cesó, el silencio predominaba y se podían escuchar los balbuceos que salían de su capitán, unos minutos después los tres mugiwara que habían salido regresaron al lugar. Zoro tomó asiento de nuevo y Brook le pidió algo de beber a Sanji.

-Me pregunto de dónde sacarán tantos buques y soldados. –Dijo Brook. –Pero esta vez fue raro, solo atacaron una vez y se fueron. Como una advertencia.

-¿Se fueron? –Dijeron todos.

-Sí, Usopp-san está verificando si es o no una trampa.

-¡Carne! –Dejó salir el capitán. Sanji le lanzó un gran pedazo de carne, el cual atrapó sin problemas. El hecho de estar dormido no le impedía comer.

-Sus habilidades para comer son asombrosas, lo hace incluso dormido. –Eso era totalmente cierto, su poder había aumentado con el tiempo, pero también su necesidad de comida lo había hecho.

-¡Chicos! ¡Isla a la vista! ¡Dressrosa a la vista! –Gritó Usopp desde afuera. Todos salieron a verificar, para esto tenían que despertar a Luffy, fue Zoro quien lo hizo.

-¡Woa! Esto me trae recuerdos. –Dijo Usopp. A lo lejos se divisaba la isla donde habían pelado arduamente con Doflamingo –Dressrosa cambió desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.–Todos coincidieron con él, y era cierto, el puerto de donde habían zarpado cuando Fujitora los persiguió había sido remodelado. Esta vez iban a anclar en el puerto, no había razón para no hacerlo, la isla estaba bajo su protección y justo por esta razón la marina estaría solo al margen, al menos eso pensaban.

Al momento de llegar al puerto notaron que estaba vacío, no había barcos anclados allí, ni siquiera uno de los barcos de Orlumbus, cosa que en verdad les extrañó demasiado, decidieron anclar en un lugar muy cercano a la costa así no tendrían que caminar mucho.

Todos caminaban hacia el palacio, el cual se podía ver a lo lejos, en lo más alto la bandera que representaba a Dressrosa y a un lado ondeaba también una bandera que demostraba que ese lugar estaba protegido por la tripulación más importante y fuerte del mundo, la bandera del sombrero de paja. Lo más extraño era que no encontraban a nadie, solo podían observar cómo lograron reconstruir todo y seguir adelante mediante un esfuerzo en conjunto después de la derrota de Doflamingo y el regreso al trono del Rey Riku, el cual se había retirado dejando a su hija en el trono.

-Su gran aparición en el coliseo nos dejó asombrados. –Escucharon desde algún lugar. –Su determinación para terminar una difícil pelea nos dejó fascinados. –Aún no encontraban el lugar de donde provenía la voz. –El hecho de que salvara a todo un país y derrotara a un hombre que nos engañó por tanto tiempo nos hizo amarlo. –Luffy sonrió al localizar al hombre del cual provenía la voz, que estaba a lo alto del campo de flores, ahora todos notaban a esa persona. –Decidimos confiar en él cuando sabíamos los riesgos, y su buen corazón que unió familias e hizo rebosar a un pueblo de felicidad nos guío por un mejor camino. –Las personas salían de su escondite poco a poco, talvez querían sorprenderlos. –Sin olvidar a esos héroes que liberaron junto a él a un pueblo oprimido e hicieron lo imposible, descubrir la verdad que ocultaba el siniestro Dressrosa. Esos años oscuros terminaron gracias a ellos, quienes ahora están aquí presentes, esas personas que esperábamos que regresaran algún día, son la tripulación del nuevo Rey Pirata. Ellos son: ¡Los sombrero de Paja! –Finalizó Gyatz.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todo el lugar estaba celebrando. Lo que en un momento fue un pueblo fantasma, sin un alma que rondara por allí, se convirtió en una fiesta de bienvenida para sus "salvadores".

-Wow, no me esperaba esto. –Dijo Usopp. En realidad, ninguno de ellos lo creía. Nami, Chopper y Brook eran los que menos experiencia tenían en los suelos de Dressrosa, no conocían prácticamente nada de allí. Sabían por la boca de sus nakamas lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, el gobierno de Doflamingo y la anterior familia real, por supuesto también de Violet y su anterior relación con Doflamingo. Veían fascinados como todo Dressrosa tomaba color y un ambiente festivo.

Aunque quisieran permanecer juntos fue prácticamente imposible, la multitud arrastró a todos en direcciones diferentes. Los menos experimentados terminaron en grupos diferentes. Nami quedó sola, Usopp y Chopper terminaron con Robin, Brook fue a parar con Franky, Sanji y Zoro formaron otro grupo y Luffy… él había ido a buscar comida por su cuenta.

-¿Cómo terminé contigo? –Preguntó Sanji, claramente molesto por la comáñía de Zoro.

-Yo iré a buscar sake, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. –Dijo el espadachín restándole importancia a las palabras del cocinero. Sanji comenzó a pensar.

-Bueno, en realidad solo te podrías perder en la ciudad, no eres tan estúpido para salir de la isla. –Le hizo una seña de despedida y Sanji fue a buscar a Violet o a alguna mujer hermosa que se cruzara por allí, porque como se esperaba, Sanji no era el hombre muy fiel que digamos.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde se encuentran personas que regalan sake? –Para él podría ser peligroso encontrarse solo, tal vez se encontraría con ese tonto rubio. Pensó que una vez llegando a Dressrosa se sentiría abrumado, con ansias de una batalla, pero se encontraba extrañamente tranquilo. Para festejar su tranquilidad iría a probar todo el sake que le ofrecieran.

* * *

-Franky-san, ¿Por qué estamos rodeados de bellas señoritas? –Decía Brook, quien parecía estar alucinando. A su alrededor había un cúmulo de mujeres vestidas con bikinis que los aclamaban. Claro, en esa situación no era necesario pedir que le enseñaran las bragas.

-Creo que son las seguidoras de ese tipo. –Dijo recordando a Señor Pink. Observó a su alrededor de nuevo. –Su número ha aumentado.

-Claro que sí Franky-sama. –Dijo una de ellas que llevaba un sombrero de vaquero. –Eso es porque somos del club de admiradoras de Señor y Franky.

-¡¿Un club de admiradoras?! –Dijeron los dos.

-Sanji se va a querer morir. –Dijo Brook. –Y créeme, la muerte no es linda.

-¿Quién es su líder? –Preguntó Franky.

-Franky-sama, no seas insensible, nuestra líder es su prometida, Kyuin-san. Pero ella...

-¡¿Prometida?! –Dijeron los dos.

-Te metiste en una bien grande. –Dijo Brook. Fue en ese momento que llegó una mujer con un antifaz puesto.

-¿Cyborg Franky? Tengo un mensaje para ti.

* * *

-¡Mira Chopper! –Usopp tomaba en sus manos un modelo de máscara diferente al que había tomado anteriormente. – ¿Y ahora?

-¡Eres Leo! –Chopper reía. Las máscaras eran de los héroes de Dressrosa que fueron los luchadores del coliseo, quienes lucharon contra los subordinados de Doflamingo.

-Chopper. –Llamaron al reno, cuando este volteó se llevó el susto de su vida. Era la cara que Usopp había puesto cuando derrotó por primera y segunda vez a Sugar.

-¡Robin, casi lo matas! –Usopp le reclamaba. Chopper estaba tirado a un lado cual Sugar después del susto.

-Vaya, al parecer esto es peligroso si tomas a alguien por sorpresa… Me gusta. –Sonrió. Usopp se quedó con la boca abierta ante los pensamientos de su nakama. Reaccionó y fue a ayudar a su nakama que yacía en el suelo.

-¡Resiste Chopper, resiste! –Lo tomó en brazos. Robin se colocó a su lado.

-Un gran algodón de azúcar flotando en el cielo. –Decía el reno mientras alzaba una patita para alcanzarlo. Comenzó a recobrar la conciencia. –¿Qué pas…? –Gritó a todo pulmón y volvió a caer al suelo. Usopp alzó la vista y gritó, quedando tirado al igual que Chopper. Robin tenía puesta la máscara de Hakuba. Robin sonrió y se dirigió al vendedor.

-Llevaré las dos.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Bueno, ha llegado el momento esperado (Donde todos dañan o hacen feliz al autor), ¡Los comentarios…! Jeje. (Risa nerviosa)

 **Hanasho:** Creo que a estas alturas ya ha sido tu operación, ¿me equivoco? Espero estés mejor en estos momentos. ¡Yo también soy de México! Aunque creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta… En fin… ¡Saludos!

 **Haru D. Scarlet:** Bueno, si te digo la verdad, yo también comencé a reír en esa parte, parecía lunática riendo frente al ordenador, sin mencionar que estaba en un ciber… El funeral vikingo lo tuvo mi computadora, no Brook… ¡Saludos!

 **Monkey D. Luffy:** ¿Autor equivocado…? ¿Saludos?

 **Luffy Ketchum:** Brook casi muere del susto (Aunque ya está muerto), si Robin no fuera mala en estos aspectos y revelara todo lo que ve, esta historia no existiría, ¿O sí? Yohohoho... ¡Saludos!

 **Kiriha-chan:** Perdón por la espera… Cof cof… ¡Saludos!

 **Netokastillo:** Claro, todo con calma… solo lamento no haber puesto tanto LuNa en este capitulo como en el anterior… ¡Saludos!

 **Kaizoku no Joou:** No es natural en mi esperar tanto tiempo y eso en verdad lo lamento, solo espero sigas allí… ¡Saludos!

 **BellaBlackCrews:** Tómalo con calma, tienes bastante tiempo para alcanzar la serie, ahora está muy bueno el manga, el anime… ya se terminó Dressrosa y ya salió el nuevo opening, en fin… Perdón por la espera, ¡Saludos!

¿Creo que es todo? Espero publicar en poco tiempo, ahora no puedo asegurar nada o terminaré tachada por familiar de Usopp… ¡Nos leemos!

¿Reviews?


	11. Decisiones

Hola… ¡He aquí mi resurrección de los muertos! (O lo más parecido a eso). Con esto se prueba que los milagros existen… lamento el no haber publicado por… ¿10 meses? ¡Que alguien me golpee...

Puede que sea un capitulo corto, pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo.

Una disculpa a Monkey D Rodriguez, a quien dedicaré este capitulo. Puedes matarme con una lanza (O cualquier objeto punzocortante… es más, con un zapato…) o llamarme descendiente de Usopp, o lo que quieras por ser una mentirosa… ¿Creo que terminé? Los dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

Nami caminaba por las calles de Dressrosa, por ahora estaba allí para disfrutar aquella bienvenida. Poco tiempo atrás había estado buscando lugares en los que pudiera comprar bastante ropa pero después de ir al Sunny cuatro veces a dejar todo lo que había comprado y todo lo que le habían obsequiado, decidió solo aprovechar el ambiente festivo del lugar.

No podía explicar por qué, aunque lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había hecho desde que Luffy les dijo su petición. Le parecía un tanto infantil la manera en la que había tomado las cosas, evitarlo y encerrarse era una forma tonta de huir.

-Robin tiene razón… –Dijo en un tono distraído mirando al cielo. Negaba con la cabeza y reía ante sus pensamientos.

-¿En qué tengo razón? –La morena estaba demasiado cerca sentada en una roca. Tenía una mano en la mejilla y las piernas ligeramente cruzadas. A su lado, recostados en la misma roca, estaban Usopp y Chopper, los dos estaban claramente inconscientes.

-¡Robin! –Estaba un poco sorprendida. –Así que terminaste con ellos dos. ¿Por qué están así?

-Bueno… Digamos que no soportaron una pequeña broma. –Dijo soltando una pequeña risa.

-¿Y por qué les vas a poner esas máscaras en sus caras? –Preguntó, aunque no creía que las bromas de una persona que hace comentarios escalofriantes fueran "pequeñas".

-Es una sorpresa para cuando despierten.

-Claro. –A Nami le caía una gota de la nuca.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con Luffy? ¿Ya decidiste? –Le dijo directamente mientras sacaba un libro de una bolsa que Nami podría asegurar no haber visto, todo eso después de ponerles las máscaras.

-Yo… –Iba a responder pero recordó a sus otros nakamas presentes y dirigió su mirada a ellos para confirmar que no despertaran.

-Tranquila, no despertarán en un rato, ¿Ya pensaste qué es lo que harás? –Dijo en tono serio recordando la conversación que tuvieron la noche del incidente de Zoro.

* * *

FLASH BACK

-Así que era por eso. Bueno, ya lo sabía. –Dijo Robin después de que Nami le confesó todo lo que sentía por Luffy y el porqué de su comportamiento. Le había dicho que quería hablar con ella, pero nunca creyó que Robin ya lo supiera, era más astuta de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? –Abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Desde que nos reencontramos en Sabaody. Estaba un poco decepcionada porque creí que me lo dirías antes, pero decidí arte tu espacio. –Nami se disculpó con la cabeza y se lanzó a su cama boca abajo.

-Aunque trabajé tanto por esconderlo. –Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos de forma cómica.

-Fufufufu. –Robin reía por la escena.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma no tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo que siento, pensé que siendo tan distraído podía esperar hasta que él se convirtiera en el Rey Pirata, hasta llegar a Raftel. Estaba tan nerviosa que dejé pasar todo ese tiempo, pero nunca imaginé que el último día daría la noticia. –Se levantó frustrada tomando una almohada.

-Primero, ¿Te vas a rendir? –Le preguntó de forma sincera.

-Pues… -No se había hecho esa pregunta desde que Luffy había dicho que estaba enamorado. ¿Se iba a rendir? No lo consideraba una opción pero, ¿Tendría que renunciar?

-Fufufu –La arqueóloga rio al ver que Nami no respondía. –Lo piensas demasiado, solo pregúntate, ¿Qué es lo que un pirata haría? ¿Qué es lo que uno de sus nakamas haría? ¿Qué es lo que tú harías? No quiero que respondas lo obvio, responde lo que en verdad sientas. –Nami estaba por responderle cuando fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

-Robin-chan. –Era la voz de Sanji, quien le había pedido hablar con ella.

-Tengo que ir. –Dijo Robin antes de salir de allí y solo pudo ver el rostro confundido de Nami. –Piénsalo.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

-¿Entonces?

-Lo he pensado, la respuesta es… no me rendiré. –Dijo y Robin arqueó una ceja. –Sé que es una decisión un tanto egoísta de mi parte, soy su nakama y tengo que apoyarlo, pero sé que si no intento algo me arrepentiré. Tal vez salga lastimada, pero después de todo soy una pirata, "La gata ladrona" y mi especialidad es robar. Si las cosas no resultan simplemente me rendiré y lo apoyaré.

-Fufufufu. –Robin comenzó a reír, Nami había madurado bastante.

-¿De qué te ríes Robin?

-Claramente es algo que dirías. Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar tan bruscamente de opinión? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Una anciana me dijo que solo tenía que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, algo en mí me decía que cambiara. Además que si en verdad quieres algo debes pelear por ello. Así que tomé esa decisión, desde ahora trataré de que Luffy se enamore de mí. –Dijo y Robin sonrió.

-¿Y qué esperas? Ve por él. Te estaré apoyando pase lo que pase. –Nami asintió y salió corriendo, recordó algo y volteó.

-Por cierto, yo también me di cuenta desde Sabaody. –La morena no entendía a lo que se refería. –Sobre cierta persona desorientada. –Le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino. Robin solo pudo bajar la cabeza. La había atrapado.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntaba Franky. Los habían llevado a un lugar apartado de la fiesta que se celebraba en Dressrosa, aquella mujer tenía un aura misteriosa. Todas las mujeres los habían seguido hasta allí y escuchaban con atención, al parecer sabían quién era y porqué estaba allí esa mujer.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así de frío con temas que tienen que ver con tu prometida? –Le reclamó la que llevaba el antifaz.

-Tranquila Onee-chan. –Le dijo con calma. –Ella no es mi prometida, soy demasiado SÚPER para una sola mujer.

-Kyuin-san es demasiado buena para ti, ella era una fiel admiradora a ti y a Señor, pero al ser miembro de la familia de Doflamingo fue arrestada. –Dijo con los ojos húmedos. –Nos iban a arrestar a todas por estar ligadas a Señor, pero ella dijo que nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con la familia Donquixote y solo ella fue llevada a prisión, por esa razón la nombraron la jefa de nuestro club de admiradoras. –Todas tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. Algunas empezaron a llorar de forma sonora.

-Así que esa mujer hizo eso… -Comprendió Franky.

-Toma. –Le extendió un sobre. –Es una carta, ella la escribió antes de que los marines llegaran, porque sabía cuál sería su destino. –Franky la tomó y la abrió. Lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos

-Esto es…

* * *

Luffy caminaba entre los coloridos puestos, le regalaban todo tipo de cosas, desde ropa hasta comida, hubo quien le regaló una corona, que puso sobre su sombrero. Estaba pasándola muy bien.

-¡¿Entendido?!–Gritaba una mujer a lo lejos, a quien de pronto reconoció como Nami. Ella tenía las manos en la cintura y estaba gritándole a tres hombres que estaban hincados frente a ella. Aquellos hombres tenían heridas que parecían ser golpes de la navegante.

-¡Si señora! –Gritaron los tres.

-¡Nami! –Le gritó. La navegante volteó hacia su dirección.

-¡Luffy! –Le contestó y sonrió. El pelinegro caminó hasta donde estaba su nakama, quien siguió gritándole a esos hombres.

-¿Qué sucede? –Luffy colocó sus manos en su nuca.

-Quisieron estafarme, me di cuenta y lo negaron. –Dijo con enojo. Nami pensaba que tenía que darles una lección, nadie estafa a una estafadora profesional. –Qué se creen, idiotas. –Murmuró. Suspiró claramente frustrada y se dirigió a ellos, se puso un dedo en la frente y por fin habló. -Váyanse.

-¡Hai! –Dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Luffy comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó. Su humor seguía igual.

-Que ya no se meterán con nadie porque tendrán miedo de que alguien tan fuerte como tú los golpee shishishi. –Nami sonrió.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Señaló la corona que tenía puesta en la cabeza. La cual supo de inmediato, era falsa. –Te va bien, Rey Pirata. –Bromeó.

-Un ossan me la dio. Ven, te mostraré dónde está. –La tomó del brazo y caminaron hasta un puesto colorido, a decir verdad esos colores lo hacían el puesto más colorido de todos y por mucho.

-Lucy-san. ¿A qué se debe tu regreso? –Preguntó un hombre con anteojos.

-Mi navegante se interesó por mi fabulosa corona. –Sonrió. El hombre volteó a ver a Nami y le sonrió, se fue y regresó con una corona para ella.

-Esto es un regalo. –Se lo puso a Nami en la cabeza. –Sé que es falsa, pero es una muestra de gratitud hacia ustedes, que hicieron mucho más por nosotros.

-Gracias. –Dijo la navegante. Ese era por mucho el mejor regalo que le habían dado esa noche.

-Gracias a ustedes. –Estuvo a punto de despedirse cuando bajó su mirada hacia la mano que sostenía el brazo de la chica. –No, no, no. Así no se hace Lucy-san, así no se sostiene la mano de una chica. –Ambos bajaron su mirada, el hombre se acercó a ellos, tomó sus manos y las unió. Los dos se sorprendieron. –Deben estar en una cita, ¿Me equivoco?

-Eh… nosotros no… él está…–Dijo Nami con nerviosismo.

-No, claro que no me equivoco. El ambiente festivo, están en Dressrosa, ustedes hacen una linda pareja y son jóvenes, no se necesitan más razones, ¡Claro que están en una cita! –Dijo con la nostalgia reflejada en sus ojos ignorando lo que decía la navegante. –Pero no le hagan caso a este viejo, sigan con lo que estaban. –Prácticamente los echó del lugar.

-Eso fue… –Dijo Nami cuando salieron. Luffy había permanecido callado, recordó que sus manos estaban unidas y trató de soltarse, pero el agarre del joven se hizo más fuerte. – ¿Qué te pasa Luffy?

-Ne, Nami… ¿Tienes experiencia en esas cosas de las citas? –Preguntó de repente.

-Claro que no, idiota. –Respondió extrañada a tal pregunta, nunca hubiera esperado que Luffy preguntara algo como eso. –Espera, ¿Al menos sabes qué es una cita?

-Claro, Robin me lo explicó. Pero también me dijo que necesito practicar. No entendí muy bien esa parte… pero creo que será divertido.

-¿Será divertido? Eso quiere decir que… –Por fin, desde que comenzaron a hablar se dio cuenta a lo que iba aquello, Luffy se dio cuenta de su reacción y sonrió.

-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

 _CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

 **Luffy Ketchum** **:** Imagina cuando vuelvan a despertar… es un cuento de nunca acabar (hasta que se les pase XD) ¡Saludos!

 **Kaizoku no Joou:** Creo que la espera se hizo muuuy larga, gomen… ¿Eso es un zapato? ¡Me voy :'v! ¡Saludos! XD

 **rosarioguti49:** ¿Mori-san…? ¡Me encanta! Eres la primera persona que me llama así, te ganaste mi corazón (?) Y de paso, que comentario más largo (Me encanta leer ese tipo de comentarios). Aunque no lo creas, nunca dejo de leer en fanfiction, es divertido. También leo a Kaoru (Admiro su trabajo :'v), espero que ya estés al día y no te hayas cambiado de Team… ¡Saludos!

 **Aly Zama** **:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que tú (y los demás) estén allí aún, perdón por la tardanza… ¡Saludos!

 **netokastillo:** Hello :v ¿Ya nos vimos en este capitulo? Espero no te hayas ido, en serio, ¿Sigues allí? Si lo estás y leíste esto me debes un chocolate (¿)… ok no ¡Saludos!

 **Dalian0208:** asadasd ¿A quién no le enamora Robin? Asdsaddasa XD ¡Saludos!

 **Lu Hermida:** ¿Una hora? Te aconsejo que no leas tan rápido, no tendrás que leer después :'v, (Me pasa…) Sobre mi fic… Que digas eso no me hace feliz… (Bailecito de Chopper)… ¡Saludos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
